The Last Trials
by scarlett the starlet
Summary: When the Creators realize that two groups weren't enough to find the cure, they opted for a third group. Only this time, this group could recall some memories even without getting stung. Submit-Your-OC story. Submissions are closed. Updated during Sat/Sun!
1. Form

**AN: It's scarlett the starlet. And I've decided to join the bandwagon in SYOC-type stories. Please note that this is my first TMR fanfiction and I'm new to this so constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**As for now, I've made a form for your OC submissions. Submissions are open until I am up for writing. **

**So have fun creating characters. I'm sure that I'll be able to give them each an important role in the story. **

**Also, don't attempt to send me any Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, I'll disregard them. Don't copy characters from the book. You'll have no originality then. Don't be afraid to experiment with different personalities. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMR or the whole trilogy and the prequels.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Form:<strong>_

_Historical Person:_

_Name based on Historical Person:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Nationality:_

_Job:_

_**Appearance:**_

_Hair colour & length:_

_Eye colour:_

_Bodily characteristics (be specific!):_

_Notable facial features / General facial features (scars or birthmarks included, as well as how they got their scars!):_

_**Personality (be very descriptive about this):**_

_Overall attitude:_

_Strengths:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Fears:_

_Disabilities/Illnesses:_

_Family (OC will not remember but I might add in something from their family background):_

**_Stuff with them in the box (what trinket did your OC carry?):_**


	2. Prologue

**AN: Here is the first installment. For those who've submitted your OC's you're guaranteed to find them here. So on with the story! Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Important stuff is on the bottom author's note. So please take some time to read them. Thanks! (::)**

* * *

><p>The girl felt herself move upward. Breaths turned to crazed pants. Eyes dazed with fear and fright. Where was she? More importantly, <em>who was she?<em>

_Ello._ The name repeated all over her head. She struggled desperately to balance but her body seemed to not respond. It was like lead filled her insides, slowing her down. How does she even remember things like those and yet seem to forget the specifics?

Why does she not remember?

The box stopped harshly, interrupting her train of thought and slamming her down. Ello gasped in pain. Her back taking most of the beating.

As the hatch opened up, she saw daylight. Rays hit her face in a blinding manner, temporarily messing up her vision.

She soon heard voices.

"Get zee greenie. C'mon Teddy. I steel have to talk wit' Margie and Em. Take zee greenie to zee homestead, yeah?" A girl said.

"On it." The boy, Teddy seemed to speak clearer than the girl.

He jumped down seeing Ello feebly struggling to get up. The box bruised her back, Teddy observed.

Ello gasped as she felt feet land on the box. Then shuffling.

"C'mon. Hey, hey. It's okay. You're gonna be alright." He soothed.

Ello turned to see a 17ish boy with icy blue eyes, blond hair and a scar on his forehead. Ello backed up until she felt the corners of the box digging into her back, causing it a greater deal of pain.

"My name's Teddy. Take my hand. We'll get you fixed, yeah?" He requested.

"Oh-okay." Ello stuttered.

As Teddy grabbed Ello's arm,

"Teddy! How inappropriate!" A boy said in mock horror.

"Would you shut it, shank?" Teddy yelled, startling Ello.

"Teddy, what's going on?" A girl's voice asked this time.

"Get Nath, I need help carrying her." Teddy ordered, returning to his calm demeanor. Ello felt herself lift up before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Days later…<em>

"Is she waking up yet?" Ello could hear distorted sounds as she slowly woke up, in a comfortable but small bed.

"Should be, she's 3 days out." A girl replied.

As Ello adjusted her eyes to see better she saw, probably the most breathtaking girl ever. Tresses of blonde hair and icy blue eyes, pretty much like Teddy's appearance. If Ello didn't know any better she would've been Teddy's sister or something.

"Eat. I've cooked it for you." She simply said, smiling, pushing a plate of scrumptious bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

Ello could only nod, she could feel her stomach almost roaring from hunger. Not long after, she finished the meal, downing the glass of water in seconds.

"Why are we here?" Ello asked.

"You can ask Teddy about that, he's basically the leader here."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Rose. If you feel any better, you can go see Nicole and she'll give you the tour." Rose kindly added.

"Now, I have to go, I have lunch to cook." Rose left, running outside of the tent.

Another girl went inside now, Ello looked at her with curious eyes.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" She had an odd voice for sure.

"Are you Nicole?" Ello questioned, taking in the appearance of the girl, dark tresses made it to about her belly. Her eyes seemed to stand out, being a bright colour unlike her hair which was black.

"Yes, zat would be me." Nicole smirked.

"Well, Rose said-" Nicole cut her off.

"Not to be rude but Rosie says zat to every greenie. C'mere, we'll go to see zee tour, yeah?" She continued to smirk.

"Alright but, Teddy said-"

"Teddy-kins is not going to mind when I show you zee Glade. Besides, he is a busy bee today." Nicole laughed.

"Uh, before you go greenie, you have to drink some meds." A tall, older boy, went inside the tent before Nicole could bring her out. He began to search through drawers, finally getting a tablet and a glass of water.

"Do you remember your name?" He asked as she gulped down the painkiller.

"Yes, it's Ello."

"I'm Nath, a med-jack or a doctor, whatever you want to call it," The boy had some dark hair and brown eyes. He was smaller than Teddy but Ello could tell that Nath was older.

"Well, Ello is it alright if I call you Elle?" Nicole announced suddenly.

"I guess so." Ello unsurely replied. It seemed that Nicole seemed to love calling people other names than their given one.

"Zat name sounds too odd, is it not?" Nicole added, referring to 'Ello'.

"Oh, and Ello?" Nath added. Ello looked back to him. "Come back here if you feel any more pain, got it?" Nath finished. Ello nodded before Nicole dragged her out of the tent.

"Niks!" A boy with spiked brown hair ran towards both Nicole and Ello.

"Damn, you look great for recent comatose victim." He commented while looking at Ello. Ello only flushed scarlet.

"Oh, shut up, James. Flirt with somebody else." Nicole retorted.

"You hurt me, darlin'." He smirked as he ran away towards the massive opening of the walls. _Wait, walls?_ Ello couldn't help but wonder, _what was their purpose here?_

"Whatever, c'mon, Elle, let's get started wit' zee tour, shall we?"

Ello nodded.

"Zat right there are zee gardens. We have track-hoes or gardeners, whatever you like to call them are responsible for zat area." Nicole pointed towards a lot filled with vegetation and fruit bushes, along with sticks filled with vines.

"Is she the only one?" Ello looked towards a girl with chestnut brown hair and her back facing Ello and Nicole.

"Nah, Mark is wit' her and there are some others too, it's just zat they work on different times."

"So let's go to the kitchens, yeah?" Nicole looked at her, when Ello got a glimpse at Nicole's eyes, she was momentarily shocked. Her eyes looked like the sea with the sky on it.

"Come, we don't have much time. Rosie hates being disturbed when she cooks." Nicole snapped her fingers, bringing back Ello's attention to her, and not the eyes.

The mess hall was a literal mess. The huge table looked haphazard and sloppily made. Guess that was what happened when there were only at least 15 of them here.

"Hey greenie, I'm Margie, nice ta meet ya." A girl about 16 or 17 greeted shyly. Her hair wrapped in a sloppy bun. Margie's eyes seemed to look right through her from some reason.

"Marj! Tell me what you and Rosie are cooking for lunch." Nicole greeted.

"Uh, let's see, y'all be having some soup and some bread. I don' really know 'cause Rose's doin' all the cookin' today. I was also tending ta da greenie so I wasn' able to see Rose cook."

"Zat's fine. C'mon, Marj, sit wit' us." Ello looked at both of them to and fro. She didn't know who had a weirder accent, Nicole or Margie.

"I'll go get us some food." Margie left and presumably went to get what she needed.

"Oi, scarface, come sit wit' us!" Nicole called out. The boy seemed to be aged 14 and had a huge scar on his face. But what Ello felt shocked most about was the silver eye of the boy. She stared at the eye that seemed to look right back.

"I can see you, you know, greenie." He smirked as he walked over to the table. He put down his plate and ate.

"She didn' know, Leo," Margie quietly replied as she set down a tray filled with several bowls of soup and some warm buttered bread.

Leo winked at Ello with his robotic eye. Then he burst out laughing.

"Quiet, will you?" Nicole chided.

"Nah, don't kill my fun, Nikki, greenie even looks amused." He joked.

"You are insufferable." Nicole said but laughed along with Leo anyway.

"Nicole!" A 14 year-old, with dark brown eyes smiled, holding a bowl and a plate of buttered bread. She had honey blonde hair thrown into a braid, ending up by her upper chest. It seemed to everyone that she was only here for Nicole.

"Hello Em." Leo seemed to have a permanent smirk plastered on his face. Em could only glare at him. To which he responded with a mock-pouty face, making Margie and Ello laugh.

"Oh, Emmy, dearie, zis is Ello, our newest greenie." Em nodded politely, alerting Ello that she was not much of a socializer.

"Emmy,-"

"Don't even try, Leo." Em warned.

"And I thought you were the fun one." Leo replied.

"Isn't anyone goin' to ask where the boys are?"

"Never ever talk about zee boys-"

"About us, Niks? Afraid they're going to know about you and me?" James laughed as he sauntered over to the huge table of the mess hall with his food and all.

"Don't start, Jamey-boy." Nicole warned.

"Awww, they even have cute pet names." Rose cheerily made her way to the table, sitting between Margie and Ello.

Nicole could only groan in irritation.

"What's going on?" A boy clad in glasses asked. With him were Teddy and the gardener girl from earlier all made their way towards the large table with their food in hand.

"Markie, my boy-" Leo got interrupted again.

"I'm in no mood for jokes, Leo." Mark snapped. For a young person, he sure acted mature.

"Sheesh, I was going to tell you something, never mind." Leo replied.

"Hey, where's Nath?" The gardener girl queried all of a sudden when they noticed that the eldest one of them was not present.

"I saw him go to the maze, Lilli, he should be back by now." Em answered.

"Isn't he a med-jack?" Ello inquired.

"He's both. We've only a few people 'round so ya can kinda see why we need some multitaskers." Margie answered quietly.

Ello nodded in understanding.

"James and I will look for Nattie." Nicole stood up, tying her hair into a messy ponytail.

"Can't wait to spend some alone time, huh?" James smirked as his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"On second thought, maybe I should go wit' Leo. I think he is faster than you isn't he?" Nicole retorted, smirking, making the smirk fall off of James' face. Nicole then began running to one of the massive openings to search for Nath.

"That's fine by me." Leo got up, carrying a piece of buttered toast and running off to catch up with Nicole.

"Calm down, Jamey-boy." Teddy even joked. And the rest of them couldn't help but laugh. Inside though, they couldn't help but worry for the person who helped them heal so much. And now, he might be in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is wrap! If I need to use more Glader slang, tell me. If I need to improve something, anything at all, tell me. If you want to submit more characters, do it.<span><em> I am in desperate need of Track-hoes, baggers, and more.<em> I might have to let your OC have two jobs if there aren't much submissions.**

**_nataliez:_** I made Nicole more French than Canadian so you can see the French accent in her dialogue.

**_For the 6 guests & Newtie:_ **I have something quite big in mind for your characters. So they might not be as featured as Nicole, Ello, Leo, and Teddy today, but they will have important chapters in the story. So don't worry.

**Please review if I need to improve anything or if you have a suggestion in mind. I will gladly take the time time read them and hopefully get back to you. The other characters that haven't had a lot of time today will be featured in the next chapter, so look out for that. (::)**


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, this is the second installment. Hope you all like it. Replies will be at the bottom. But to the guests regarding Nicole's accent, **

**Guest one: French-Canadians do have accents, although I made Nicole's French side more dominant than her Canadian side, explaining her accent. **

**Guest two: There really isn't much I changed when writing Nicole's accent. If you need a guide, here you go.**

**Zee - The**

**Zat - That**

**Wit' - With**

**Steel - Still (only for Nicole's dialogue. I've used still for others'.)**

**That's all there is to it. **

* * *

><p>Nath knew time was running out. The light dimmed down now, no one had come looking for him. The Grievers had chased him down, he had to run even more. The only good thing that he could think of now was that he was not stung, also known as alive.<p>

He took a few more turns before stopping to regain his breaths. What made Nath afraid was the fact that it was too silent now. His ears couldn't hear the whirring noises Grievers had when they were near. Had he been able to evade them? Or were they waiting to pounce on him? Lull him in a false sense of security? He wasn't sure.

Feeling some sort of gut feeling, he sank down to sit on the cement floor. Collecting himself, he breathed slowly and silently. Then he heard something.

The walls created a long, grudging, noise. Then a bang signaled their collision. Several collisions to be exact. Great. He was trapped here for a night. What's he gonna do now?

* * *

><p><em>5 hours ago…<em>

"Hurry up, and quit eating zat bread, scarface. Nattie is lost inside and all you're doing is eating." Nicole snapped, stopping from her sprint.

"Nath's been here a longer time that I am, why'd he be lost?" Leo jogged as Nicole prepared for a sprint.

"He was a med-jack longer zan a runner, shank." Nicole stated breathlessly, as she continued to sprint. Leo had finished his buttered bread and ran the same speed as Nicole now.

"C'mon, we steel have to cover zee whole maze. Get up and running, scarface." She added, running a bit faster now.

"What if we don't find him?" Leo asked.

"Don't ask, just do." Nicole couldn't even find an answer to that. The only reassurance she had was her mind, and in her mind, Nath is alive.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the Glade… (2 hours ago.)<em>

"Will everyone please keep quiet?" Teddy ordered, yelling. His voice was so loud, everyone from the opposite ends heard him. All of them had prepared themselves, some of them assigned at other gates in case Nath, Leo, and Nicole arrived there. Lilli was there in the North gate with another girl that was probably the same age as Em.

Em stayed with James and Mark nearby the South gate. Ello went with Margie, guarding the West Gate. Rose and Teddy stayed on guard at the East Gate, where the three runners had left running.

When Ello looked at Teddy, she realized his hair was actually a light brown colour, when she first arrived here, she had seen blond. It must've been the sunlight messing with her. Still, she couldn't help but think Rose and Teddy were related, now that she had seen them side by side. Now, all they had to do was wait and hope for the best.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the maze… (2 hours ago.)<em>

"We've searched almost all of the corners here in this klunk-hole. Let's go back." Leo complained.

"Stop acting like a brat, Leo," Nicole panted, using his real name to indicate she was not amused by his words.

"Our purpose here was to come and look for Nath. If you are not willing to cooperate, then fine. I'll look for him myself." Nicole stopped jogging, glaring at Leo.

"Alright, sorry. Let's go look for Nath." Leo sighed dejectedly.

"Don't talk to me with zat tone." Nicole stretched her limbs and warmed up for another sprint.

"Jeez," Leo muttered under his breath, knowing he pushed Nicole too far today and decided to take one for the team.

And so, the pair went for another sprint session.

* * *

><p><em>In the Glade… (Present time.)<em>

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Lilli heard her companion ask.

"I'm sure they will be, Flo." Lilli smiled, grudgingly. She was beginning to worry now. She fiddled with her vines and flowers bracelet, a trinket she had ever since her arrival. She did this in order to keep her from being too nervous. Nicole was one of her first few friends, not that they were many, though. Lilli felt a little more comforted at the thought of distancing herself away from boys. The only people she could confine to with her feelings were Nicole and Margie. Not even Flo or Rose or the greenie could help her.

"Hellooooo!" Flo waved her hand repetitively in front of Lilli's eyes.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit." Lilli replied, blinking.

"More like spaced out a lot." Flo retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever." Lilli laughed, knowing full well Flo was right. She internally debated whether she should tell Flo about her feelings. But then she looked at Flo, she was like a sister to Lilli. And big sisters never burden their younger sisters with depressing thoughts. Lilli set the though aside. Not today.

Margie was with Ello at the West gate. She couldn't help but worry about those three. She was the fifth one to get here after all.

Ello was currently pacing, Margie noticed the girl couldn't seem to stay still. She would be good as a runner. Margie thought of telling Nicole when she'd come back. But a little voice in her head seemed to disagree.

It was then that Margie heard some yelling. It didn't come from any of them here, and it didn't come from the others as well. There was hope after all. She just hoped all of them arrived safely, sting-free and not dismembered.

She sighed as she saw Leo run back inside the Glade.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the maze…<em>

Leo and Nicole never found Nath. Every open sector was explored by them, and they didn't find a trace of Nath. They began worrying. Where was he? Was he fine? They couldn't question if he's dead. No, Nicole wouldn't lose hope. And Leo, he was never a pessimist in the first place.

A Griever whirred from behind, signaling they had to run, Nath or no Nath. Leo turned left and Nicole turned right. It was the only way they thought of on impulse. They didn't even need to instruct each other.

As Leo took the last turn, he was already nearing the gate. He could see some familiar people. Em, James and Mark waited for him.

But what about Nicole?

* * *

><p>Nicole quickly broke into a sprint as the Griever went after her instead of Leo. Despite her legs feeling like they were about to break, she pushed herself further. She assured herself that she was almost there. A few more turned and she heard the walls begin to close. With a cry of motivation, she ran as fast as she could, leaping out of the gate before it completely closed. And there, Teddy, Rose, and several others she cared not to name looked at her in worry as she stayed on the ground she landed on.<p>

"Get Margie!" Someone yelled. Nicole could care less. She wondered what Teddy would think if he knew Nath was gone?

"C'mon, let's get ya ta da homestead. We'll be cleanin' ya up, okay?" Margie quickly got a hold of Nicole's left shoulder, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Teddy, help me, I can' carry her alone!" Margie exclaimed, feeling more and more agitated by the second.

Teddy immediately complied. Taking Nicole off of Margie, he immediately grabbed Nicole's waist and carried her bridal-style.

"Go, prepare the homestead! Mark, Lilli, help us out! Get moving, you shanks!" Teddy ordered.

It was when they arrived in the homestead when they heard Nicole speak.

"We didn't find Nath." Then, Nicole lost all consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made a small mistake on the prologue. Originally, Teddy's hair was brown, but I accidentally made it blond. I apologize for that. Although I made up for it (I think.), when I explained it in a small bit in this chapter.<strong>

**For reviews:**

**_Guest 1:_ **Thanks for your OC, Mei. I will include her later on in the story as the greenie. So, watch out for that.

**_Guest (with OC, Mark):_ **Thanks so much for that comment! He's not around in this chapter that much but he'll have his Point-of-View in the next chapter.

**_Wafflelover06:_ **Thank you for that comment. And yes, I'll try to not rush things this time.

**_Newtie:_ **Oh, Em will have an important role later on. Just wait and you'll see. As you may have noticed, I've slowly shifted the Point-of-Views, Nath had his part, Leo also, Nicole had some, Margie too, and also Lilli. So keep reading! :)

**_Nerdgal9876:_ **Anna will be a greenie, during the next month. I didn't know where to add her in yet, unlike Flo, so along with Mei, your OC's are currently pending but will be in the story.

**_Runnow11:_ **Thanks for that comment! Each one of them have a big role to play. It may not be now, but they will all have a contribution to what I've planned for them.

**_Guest (with OC, Margie):_ **Thanks so much for that review! I feel flattered that you think I portrayed Margie perfectly. Also regarding your question about the original gladers? I already have an idea forming but that has yet to be developed into the story. If the shoe fits, why not?

**_Guest (with OC, Teddy):_ **Thanks so much. And here's your update! :)

**_dewarchavis:_ **I've applied your suggestion now. Thanks for that comment though. It really helped!


	4. Chapter 2

**AN: Third installment, peeps! To the guest who asked if Lilli struggled with depression, she doesn't actually. And she's also a part-time med-jack. The reason why she didn't pursue it, but did gardening will be explained in further chapters. Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

**If there is a need for me to improve, if you have ideas, if I made any mistake, feel free to give your criticisms, ideas and corrections in a review. I would read them all and get back to you. Thanks! (::)**

* * *

><p>This was not one of Mark's good days. Not that he had many anyway. After Nicole had returned along with Leo but not without Nath, he thought of a plan. He had to look for Nath. So, he had to persuade James to run with him to look for Nath. If not, only Margie would be the med-jack. And he knew that if Margie had all the patients to herself, she might not be able to handle it.<p>

Walking towards James and Teddy, the keeper and the leader, respectively, he immediately began talking.

"What's the plan?"

"Look, Mark, this is-"

"Are you patronizing me, Teddy?" He snapped angrily. Nath was trapped there and all they're doing is talking while Nath is doing God-knows-what inside the maze.

"I can't lose any more than I have, Mark. So I'm sorry if I made you feel that way." Teddy replied. Mark nodded stiffly and stated,

"Promise me you'll find Nath. He's been nothing to me if not a brother." And then, he left.

* * *

><p>Em was with Margie at the homestead. Margie was tending to Nicole who apparently suffered extreme dehydration, putting her in this state. She could only rasp her sentences and words and could barely make jokes. Nicole looked pale, paler than she should be, frightening Em.<p>

"Don't be worried about me, Em. I'm fine. As fine as a little slinthead on a sunny day could be." Nicole said. Of all people that had to suffer this, why Nicole? Not that she meant that she wanted Leo to suffer, or maybe a fraction of her did. She's not sure.

"Look at you, you look like a klunk-faced shank," Em reasoned.

"I can't, there's no mirror." Nicole replied sarcastically, laughing. She began going into a fit of coughs.

"What did Margie tell you about this? She told you to drink more water and yet you're not doing that." Em scolded.

"I'm okay." Nicole wheezed.

"Margie! Get in here, Nicole's having a coughing fit! Shuck!" Em yelled.

Margie immediately arrived, getting several things from the cupboards.

"Hurry up!" Em ordered, patting Nicole's back to lessen her coughing.

* * *

><p>Luck was not on Margie's side today. Em was with her, and that girl, despite being younger than her could actually let her do as she pleased. So with the ruckus of Em yelling about Margie being an irresponsible med-jack, she snapped.<p>

"This isn' just ya best friend, Em. I'm tryin' my best to help out here and all ya do is complain about my incompetence!" She stood up in anger.

Em turned silent, she knew she pushed Margie too far.

"How about ya try bein' in ma shoes, see how much pressure it takes ta be a med-jack knowin' dat there is a possibility da patient might not live. Don' act like ya'd know how it goes, shank." Margie added, taking Nicole's hand and placing some meds on it. Then she grabbed a jug full of water and gave it to Nicole. Nicole drank it, grudgingly. If she acted out now, Margie might snap at her like she did with Em.

As sudden as it seemed, Lilli and Flo arrived, gasping. Lilli could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"Nath…stung…get...help…" She breathed after saying every word.

Nicole looked alert all of a sudden.

"Let's go." She ordered.

"Em, please, please keep Nicole in here. I have to help 'em out," Margie felt the pressure coming unto her as she was the only other med-jack left and Nath was stung, she had to tend to him. If she wouldn't break down under all these circumstances.

Running out of the homestead, Margie could see chaos. Nath was convulsing in a repulsive fashion as Teddy, James, Leo, and Mark tried to hold him down.

Ello was also with them, seeing as she was the only one outside.

Margie called out Rose, who immediately helped out in the homestead to keep Nicole in check.

As soon as Margie got nearer to the convulsing teen, she immediately recoiled. Veins stuck out, and Nath's skin turned to grey-green.

He stopped convulsing, only to take a knife from James' back pocket and jumping out to Margie. He held the knife by her throat, her collarbone to be exact. The rest of them looked too shocked to respond as Nath seemed to trace out a pattern on Margie's collarbone. It was only when Margie screamed as the knife actually cut her. And it was only her scream that made the rest of the Gladers grab Nath to restrain him. Margie's knife wound hit the vein, making excessive blood flow. James had kicked Nath unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Lilli! Help Margie out! She's bleeding!" Rose held Margie who was feebly pressing on her wound to stop the bleeding. Rose had torn off part of her shirt to help stop the blood flow as she led Margie to the homestead.<p>

Lilli immediately propped up a bed and instructed Rose to let Margie stay there. She was losing a lot by now, Margie was growing paler by the second. Taking off Margie's shirt, she worked fast, cleaning up the wound and applying anesthesia and disinfectant to the damaged area. She then instructed Flo to get the bandages. Flo seemed quick for her feet, and she quickly arrived from searching the cupboards with bandages.

Rose observed Lilli wrapping the bandages by Margie's collarbone, tightly. Margie hissed in pain, daring herself not to cry.

"There, all done. Where's Nath?" Lilli faced Rose. Nicole, who was situated by the other bed looked nothing less of shocked.

"Unconscious. James had no other choice in restraining him."

* * *

><p>Mark had taken it to himself to get the vaccines Nath had with him. It was only Mark that Nath told of where he hid them. So, sneaking inside Nath's room, since he was a keeper, he had his own. There was big box stowed inside a secret compartment Nath made himself. It was not locked all the time. No one dared to enter Nath's room, actually. They were either too intimidated by him or just respected his privacy.<p>

Taking one of the syringes inside, there were several other pill bottles, a book, a kaleidoscope, and a charm Mark knew nothing of what it symbolized.

Quickly, Mark kept the box back in the compartment and closed the hatch. Rushing to the homestead, they had separate areas for sleeping. Keepers had their own building and the rest of the Gladers slept in the homestead, where the kitchens were, the mess hall was put outside to preserve space inside. The med-jacks also work in the homestead.

Reaching the homestead, he saw Margie sleeping and Nicole talking animatedly to Em and the other girls.

"Where's Nath?" He asked.

"He's in the special observation room." Rose led him there. Mark never got inside the special observation room. They thought too little of him, so they patronized him. But personally, Mark would never linger there. Adjusting his glasses, a trinket with him for as long as he can remember, he headed right inside only to hand the syringe to Lilli.

What didn't prepare Mark was the time Lilli stabbed Nath with the syringe in the stomach. Mark couldn't stand it and excused himself out.

* * *

><p>Em felt sickened.<p>

First Nicole and when they have said that Nath had been injured, stung, Em almost felt like puking. It wasn't that she was close with Nath but he was kind and did all he could. He never deserved it. To think of it, all of them didn't deserve to be here.

No one deserved to have their memories taken away from them. No one deserved being treated like utter klunk. Em promised herself from now on. If anyone ever hurts the people she cared about, they will suffer. Em felt her hand grip her knife handle tightly. And she'll never give up on that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's all there is to it! Unto the replies:<strong>

_**Guest Margie:**_ Thank you so much for that comment! Nothing makes me feel better than a person appreciating my hard work! And as I read your review, I just had to do it in this chapter, I hope you like it!

_**Newtie:**_ Thank you, Newtie. Like I promised, here's Em's role in the close future.

**_dewarchavis:_** Thanks so much for telling me that. I really appreciate it! Regarding Nath, I'm sure you now know after reading this chapter.

_**May a Chance:**_ Your OCs are not here yet, but they will be on the next chapter.

**_Guest (with OC, Mei):_** I've changed my mind, your character will be incorporated in the next chapter.

_**Nerdgal9876:**_ Anna will appear soon, just keep reading! :)

**It's not much to ask for reviews right? Please do review, it motivates me to write more. You can give me your ideas and constructive criticisms, they really help me a lot. Thanks all for the 400+ views!**

Slight edit made at 1:56 p.m. 11/22/14


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys, thanks for the 600+ views, they really make my day when people see my story and read it. This is the 3rd installment. I hope this isn't anti-climatic compared to the previous chapters. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! (::)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Bear…are we… dead yet?" His sister Gale asked.<p>

"Don't…say…that…we'll be…fine…" Bear trailed off, taking his sister's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm…tired…Bear,"

"Shhh…just…imagine…good…things…" Bear added, his eyes rolled back and he let out a growl, releasing the comforting grip he had with Gale's hand.

Gale yelled.

"Help! Help!" She struggled helplessly as she stayed in the bed full of restraints. Teddy said this was for the best, she could remember it clearly.

* * *

><p><em>It was a gloomy day, clouds rolled up the synthetic sky of the Glade. There was barely any time to register the chaotic sight before them. Two hideous creatures terrorized the Glade, Gale and Bear were caught in the crossfire as one of them stung Bear and the other one made its way to Gale who was already trying to stay away but was held back by a painful wound by her abdomen.<em>

_As Bear laid unconscious, and Gale fell to the ground, the creatures left as fast as they wrecked the place the Gladers were forced to call home._

_Em immediately came to their aid, along with Mark, Leo, Flo and others._

_Gale could hear them yell things that were foreign to her ears. Her last bit of self-control had gone and she could feel herself convulsing. She was struggling against somebody carrying her but lost her energy as she felt blood leak out from her abdominal wound._

* * *

><p>Bear could barely remember the last time he had gone through so much pain. Fire lit up his nerves, his skin seemed to be pricked with needles and he could see the tinge of a vomit green on it. Why was no one helping him? Or Gale? Why were they in this state?<p>

He could hear Gale scrambling with her words. But he didn't mind it. He wanted death._ Only death._ Sweet death that he'd be willing to kill for.

Where did those thoughts come from? Why didn't he care? Had he become so heartless that he couldn't care less of what was happening with his own flesh and blood? He could hear himself talk in his mind.

_Succumb to it._ It seemed to taunt him.

Bear was good, he always was. _Who was this other him?_

But he began doubting that he was good when he heard his sister's painful screams and refused to acknowledge them._ No, he was not as good as he thought._

* * *

><p>Teddy could hear the agonizing screams of Gale. The siblings had woken up and he had to run to the homestead to see Margie weakened by the knife wound inflicted by Nath. He couldn't blame Nath though, he was stung and was entirely unaware of what he's done.<p>

Being the first one of all the Gladers to arrive here has taken a toll on him. He became restless. He became paranoid.

Reaching into the closed portion of the special observation room, he could see Bear gasping and thrashing. His eyes rolled back, Teddy could only see white and Gale, was about to lose control.

What he didn't notice was Rose looking at the two with a shocked expression and when he did, he told her to go get anyone to heal the two.

* * *

><p>Rose was not a runner. But of course, desperate times call for desperate measures, running up to the keeper's building, she knocked on Nath's door room but he didn't answer. Rose could hear faint wheezing noises and when she kicked the door open, Nath was sitting on the floor, trying to rid himself of the coughing fit he just went into.<p>

"Goodness, Nath are you okay? What happened to you?"

"Asthma…" Was the only thing he could say.

"Gale and Bear, they need the same medicine Mark gave Lilli for you." Nath could only nod.

Nath had trouble speaking now, but he pointed the area under the bed.

Rose quickly sank down and felt for a hatch under his bed. After feeling it, she immediately opened it, seeing a big box. There were several knick-knacks but the syringes seemed the most out of place. There was a charm, a book, and another thing that she couldn't name.

"One…dose…for…each…" Rose picked up two syringes and closed the box, returning it to its compartment under the bed.

She saw James by his own room, settling down the floor.

"James, you idiot, get your ass up here! Nath's having asthma!" Rose yelled.

"What?" James quickly got up to his feet and helped Nath with Rose.

* * *

><p>Flo had seen the three of them, James, Nath, and Rose slowly walking, seeing as one of them is having some sort of coughing fit.<p>

She approached them, dropping her bucket of fertilizer seeing the condition of Nath worsening.

"Flo, get these syringes to Teddy, don't ask." Flo couldn't afford spacing out right now so she rushed to the homestead.

Getting there, she saw Em, Leo, Mark, and several others. She could hear growling and screaming. Overall it was very stressing. Reaching the special observation room, she could see Gale crying or yelling, she wasn't sure how that was achieved.

"Flo? You're not supposed to be here!" Teddy told her. Margie was also there, restraining the boy. Nicole and Lilli was also doing their part but on Gale. Those two somehow got rid of the bindings that kept them in place.

"Huh?" Flo could hear the confusion in her voice. What was she supposed to do again?

"Here! Get these and give one to each." Flo handed Teddy the syringes. In the background, Nicole was muttering about 'slowpokes'. And Margie did her best not to gag because the same disease almost cost her life. Lilli was trying to tie new, more durable restraints but to no avail, Gale was too strong for it.

* * *

><p>Teddy was hesitant to do the stabbing thing but Nicole didn't seem to do so.<p>

Taking both syringes out of Teddy's hands and quickly administering one of them to Bear, the boy was immediately knocked out.

"Hold Gale!" Nicole instructed, preparing the syringe, she stabbed the girl who was actually struggling to take control of herself. She almost succumbed to the thought of killing the people here.

Gale lost all signs of consciousness.

Nicole sighed in relief.

It was done. No one was stung now.

All they had to do now was wait for the siblings to wake up.

* * *

><p>James tried to help up Nath to the homestead but he was feeling rather sick. Rose was yelling at anyone who'd come to their aid, but the only thing they heard was Nicole yelling incoherently.<p>

Gathering every ounce of strength in him, he picked up Nath and ran to the homestead, Rose following him as well. Reaching there, he saw most of the Gladers. He let Nath sit on one of the beds and called out Mark.

"What is it?" Mark irritably asked.

"Get something─ anything─ he's having a coughing fit!" James panicked now. Usually, he was grounded and calm but something in his mind told him that if no one had given attention to Nath's predicament, he may have difficulties later on.

Mark scrambled to his feet, quickly searching the cupboards in the med-jacks' room. Margie helped with this, managing to find some sort of cough remedy. She filled a cup with water and let Nath drink it. She instructed Mark to pat Nath's back to lessen coughing. James was confused. How this girl was attacked by the same person who wounded her and yet she managed to help him.

He didn't understand any of that.

* * *

><p>As Mei finished cutting the last log for firewood, she dumped them on a big container and left some for delivery to Rose.<p>

Handing over the firewood that she had left, she called out Rose.

Rose immediately came to her and thanked her for the firewood.

Mei wasn't one to talk or meddle in anyone's business but her own, but she couldn't help but overheard that Gale and Bear are now alright. She, out of all, had the closest bond with those two than anyone else she knew of.

The reason she didn't visit often was the fear of seeing them look helpless against something they can't fight against. It has almost been a week ever since they got stung, and a week the greenie had been trying out new jobs.

James and Nicole knew the greenie was great at running, and so did Teddy. Why not make her a runner? She's got the skills, _why let her try other jobs?_

When Mei thought about it, _why not help her?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much, and now, I will proceed to the replies!<strong>

_**May A Chance:**_ I hope I portrayed your characters just fine.

_**Nerdicarp:**_ Your presence in the reviews is great, thanks for reviewing!

_**Runnow11:**_ Someone's willing to help with that!

_**asdfghjkl:**_ Well, she's here. I'll have too many timeskips if I make her a greenie so she's in the Glade now.

_**softball007:**_ There might be some Margie here, in James' Point-Of-View, so you can see how others think of her. I hope I didn't disappoint!

_**StarRunner1:**_ Woah, that is a huge coincidence! I will be sure to include her in the next installment.

_**Newtie:**_ Em may not be a hugely social person but I made her best friends with both Nicole and Gale, if that's alright with you.

_**AsgardianGrizzly:**_ Thanks so much for reviewing my story! I'll be looking out for updates with your story!

**To all the readers and reviewers: Thanks so much for supporting this story. I really appreciate it. _Please review, it really keeps the motivation flowing! _(::)**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Pelt stones at me or other things. I truly apologize for not leaving an Author's Note for my one week absence. I had a competition that required traveling an that lasted for more than half a week. To top it all off, I didn't have proper Wi-Fi access in the hotel I was staying at. Sorry again for that. Disclaimer is on the first chapter. Review if you see the PJO reference! (::)**

* * *

><p>The duty of the Builders' was not exactly the easiest. After she and Teddy had finished up for the day, she had asked about the Greenie's progress on getting a job.<p>

"Well," Teddy smiled sheepishly. "Ever since Gale, Bear, and Nath have been cured, things became tense. But based on recommendations, Rose and James both agree that she should be a runner." He added.

"I second the motion. Just make the Greenie a runner already, for shuck's sake." Mei replied. She didn't know why she felt obligated to help the Greenie. Maybe it was because of the fact that everyone needed an extra runner. They had restrained Nath from running after the crazy encounter he had with one of the Grievers, so a new runner was in order.

While they were talking earlier that day, he had mentioned he recalled something.

* * *

><p><em>"There─ there was this woman who said she was so sorry. And there was this man too. He said this was for my own good. Then, I could feel myself being taken away from them."<em>

_"They must've been your parents." Mei softly assured._

_"Since when did you turn soft, you little shank?" Nath joked, smiling lightly._

_"Ugh. Why do I even bother?" Mei exasperatedly replied._

_"It's okay." Nath reassured._

_Mei nodded. Sometimes, she just couldn't take a joke. Not when everyone is inside this place, trapped and have been stripped of their rights._

_"What's wrong?" Nath asked, concerned._

_"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little sad, that's all."_

_"You know you can tell me."_

_"It's nothing, really. Now, go fix up your med-jack room. If I get there with a wound, I want to be comfortable, shuck-face."_

_"If you say so." Nath didn't press and left. Mei just looked up to the sky of the Glade and thought of the little girl in her dreams, lying on the crib and holding her finger. But she didn't let the tears fall. She couldn't afford to be weak right now. Standing up, and slipping on the cool façade, she proceeded to the mess hall for dinner._

* * *

><p>When Ello had been called by James and Teddy she couldn't help but feel agitated and nervous. Did she do something wrong? So she slowly went inside the keepers' building where James, Teddy, and Nicole were seated. Leo was there too, tinkering with something and was unable to keep sitting still. Nicole couldn't keep it in now and had just announced:<p>

"You're going to be a runner, greenie."

"What?" Ello couldn't believe it. This was what she wanted and they gave it to her so easily. She was very satisfied.

"We've come to a decision. Many had said that you run pretty fast. And seeing as everything is quite like klunk and very chaotic right now for a proper job choosing ceremony, the three runners and I have decided to add you to the group."

"Thanks!" Ello beamed.

"Niks will be training you. But she'll still be my permanent partner." Ello raised her eyebrow. Leo smirked and Teddy did as well.

"Was zat jealousy I heard, hmm, Jamey-boy?" Nicole faced him. James turned red and the rest, Leo Teddy, and Ello burst out laughing.

"This is golden. Now I have blackmail material!" Leo rubbed his palms together, like a villain would after thinking of an ingenious plan. Then he laughed like crazy.

"You shuck-faces assume too much." James added too late.

"I assume the shuck-faces are correct?" Teddy joined in, keeping in the laughter to say what he just said.

James stormed out of the homestead.

"Well zat sorts us out now does it?" Nicole smirked.

"I guess so." Ello had to refrain from laughing.

"Excellent. Leo and you will be partners and Jamey-boy and I will be partners as well." If anything, that statement only made Leo's smirk even wider. Only then did Nicole notice her mistake and tired her best to act nonchalant about it. Leo's smirk dropped and so did his possible blackmail material for Nicole.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Rose. Fresh fruit and vegetables for tonight's dinner." Flo smiled, along with Lilli as they entered the kitchens.<p>

"Thanks, you guys. Can you call Margie for me? The shank said she wanted to help me cook." Rose added.

"Sure. Let's go, Flo." Lilli nodded, exiting together with Flo. Those two stick together like glue. Rose thought as she began washing the vegetables and fruits.

As they exited the kitchens, they had called out for Margie. She was still working as a med-jack but considering that Teddy had implemented a strict rule for non-runners to never enter the maze, there were a lot less injuries. Gale and Bear were also there. Margie remembered being the greenie and seeing those three med-jacks work smoothly and seamlessly. Like two snug-fitting puzzle pieces.

Lilli would've been a great med-jack but she hated seeing people hurt. So that was out of the question. But for desperate times, Lilli was willing to stop herself from being afraid. Especially when all the med-jacks were at a crisis, Margie fatally wounded, Nath, Gale, and Bear, stung. Lilli had been the only one capable of healing them.

"What did ya call me for? Margie asked.

"Rose wanted you in the kitchens." Flo replied.

"If I didn' know any better, you'd have ta be shuckin' sisters." Margie remarked as she waved goodbye to both of them.

Once she arrived in the kitchen, she called out for Rose.

What she didn't expect was Rose unconscious, sprawled on the floor. What in the world just happened?

Margie ran outside to the mess hall, calling everyone's attention that Rose was unconscious.

"Runners, builders, anyone! Help!" Margie yelled.

"What happened?" Bear asked, running towards them, with Gale and Mark in tow. Nath walked fast and avoided running due to his breathing problems. Just a few days ago, he had suffered an asthma attack.

"I have no idea. I got ta da kitchens and saw her like this."

"James, Mei, carry her to the homestead." Teddy ordered, paling considerably fast. He had always considered Rose a sister. And he was very worried of her well-being right now. James didn't let Mei carry Rose and did it all himself. He ran to the homestead really fast.

The others, stayed outside and began talking about it.

"What happened here?" Nicole questioned, running to them with Leo and Ello accompanying her. The three had finished running their rounds for the day. Lilli and Flo also got there to ask the same question.

"Weren't you both with her?" Margie queried both once they got to mess hall.

"All we did was deliver the fruits and stuff. She washed them and we left." Lilli explained.

"Then what happened?" Em arrived in the mess hall looking like a mess. She got blood all over her clothes, arms, and some on her face. Aside from being a Slopper, she was also a Slicer. Since the Gladers needed only one large animal a day, they really didn't need an extra.

"No shank knows. I got there ta see Rose on da floor." Margie added.

"Where is she now?" Ello asked.

"Shank's in da homestead, med-jacks' room ta be exact." Margie quipped.

* * *

><p><em>An hour before…<em>

Rose was cleaning the vegetables and fruits for dinner. Something snapped in her. She could hear voices in her head. They were muffled and getting louder. She dropped the potato she was about to peel and clutched her head in pain. She hissed._ It was painful._ Rose sank to the ground, gasping from the pain. Her head felt like it was hit by a golf club several times.

She knew this wasn't just a _klunking headache_.

It wasn't until she saw something. The voices seemed calmer and less loud now but she could see bright, blinding, white light. She could hear gentle whispers.

"Dearie, it's mummy. Listen to me. You'll be alright here. I can't take care of you. I love you." Rose could hear a woman sobbing.

"Mummy's not okay right now. When she's better, she'll take you away. Remember that, dearie." The sobbing got louder. Rose saw the woman now, she was holding a baby and cradling it. Surprisingly, the baby didn't sob.

"Mum-my." The baby uttered. The woman cried even louder.

"I promise you, my dear Rosie. I will be back." The woman stopped crying now. Her voice was clear and crisp.

Rose could barely feel her vision spinning, her eyes closing, and her body falling to the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will now be replying to the reviews! (::)<strong>

**_dewarchavis: _**Here it is! Hope you liked it!**  
><strong>

_**asdfghjkl:**_ Well, we meet again! :) Thanks for that review!

_**softball007:** _I hope I didn't skip around too much. And I hope I didn't disappoint with this update! Also, good luck with your story. I'm looking forward to it.

_**Newtie:** _Thank you, Newtie! I really appreciate that review. Is this another cliffy for you?

**Reviews, ideas, and constructive criticisms really help and are truly appreciated. Thanks for the 700+ views and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: I have a long explanation below. Please bear with me. This isn't my best work so far, but I promise I'll do better in the next chapter. You'll see the plot twist here though. Disclaimer is at the first chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated and taken to heart. (::)**

* * *

><p>Em felt her blood go cold. Something was off with the incident with Rose. It was almost as if it was planned. Or maybe she was losing her senses? She was unsure.<p>

Sitting with Gale and talking to her for who-knows-how-long, she wanted to say something that she could correlate to Rose's incident. She was trying her hardest to grab the rope a hand too short from her. Mentally of course.

"Hey, shank. Have you been listening?" Gale glared.

"Sorry. I just-"

"Never mind. I'll try to talk to Rose. The shuck-face might've woke up already." Gale snapped. Her eyes widened comically.

"I'm sorry. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm such a slinthead." Gale apologized relentlessly.

"I get it, klunk-face. We all have bad days. But in the end, I have your back, and you have mine. Promise?"

Gale nodded as she left. Em gasped. And for a second she could've sworn she was dreaming.

* * *

><p><em>"Is the subject here?" Em could see herself, hunched in a corner. The room was chrome and white. Blinding white lights seemed to glare at her and voices seem to taunt her.<em>

_"Yes." Em could see the hurt flashing in the eyes of the boy who was a little older than her._

_"Excellent." Em could sense some recognition of the boy. Although it felt like a faded, past-life memory. She didn't think she could ever recall again._

_"Thank you, doctor Paige." The boy replied monotonously. And from that tone, Em knew he was never grateful._

_"You're welcome. Now run along with Thomas and Teresa. The others have set up activities for you to do." The boy scurried off to who-knows-where, disappearing in the seemingly maze-like halls of this building._

_The woman, Paige, seemed to notice Em's unease and assured her,_

_"Everything we do is for the future. And one day, everyone will see that my efforts will have paid off, Amelia."_

_"Go to hell." The Em in the memory spat._

_The woman merely laughed._

_"We're already in hell. And unless you help me and this wicked, wicked, world, then we'll never see paradise." The woman left. Her laughter still bringing a chill to memory Em's spine._

* * *

><p>Rose woke to a MAJOR headache. That memory that she had somehow recalled had her head buzzing with questions. Too much questions it seemed, that may have been the cause of her headache.<p>

She blearily opened her eyes, seeing the duo, Gale and Bear at either side.

"Nath's outside, and so is Margie. They're both helping to cook since you've been out for a week. Food's been a bit klunky without you." Bear replied cheerily.

Rose's eyes widened. _How in hell did she stay unconscious for that long?_

"I know that look. Just take little steps." Bear chided.

"Everything is fine in the kitchen. Have some rest first." Gale assured, her tone demanding.

"Let me go! I need to get out of here! Let me go, you shanks!" Rose yelled to protest. Gale flinched. Rose quickly realised her mistake and apologized profusely.

"Gale, she didn't mean that." Bear comforted. Gale didn't say anything and stormed off.

"Sorry about that. Ever since the Changing happened, she acted more aloof than she already is." Bear said as he saw Rose's expression of guilt.

"Can I go now? They must have a hard time in the kitchen." Rose asked. Nath entered, bringing a tray of food.

"This is for you, the longest sleeping shank there ever was." He teased light-heartedly and handed Rose the tray and Rose had to admit she was impressed. Margie could cook almost as well as she could. ALMOST.

"Thank you, this actually looks good."

"Oh and, after eating, we'll be having a council meeting." Nath added.

"Will do. I'm hungry." Rose caved into her cravings and ate to her heart's content.

* * *

><p>Council meeting...<p>

Rose was seated beside Em and some others. Why Teddy had the urge to call out a meeting was something she knew nothing of.

"I know this meeting was really sudden and all but ever since last week, people got stung. And I want to prevent that. All of us have to survive. I'm setting up a curfew for all of us shanks," Some groaned at this.

"and no one but the runners are allowed to make rounds. That is also applicable to you, Nath,"

"Teddy, I'd like to say something." Rose uttered slowly.

"Later, Rose I have to-"

"This is urgent! More urgent than anything I've ever tried to say. So let me say it, klunk-head." Rose insisted. James looked at the two back and forth, thinking they might start a fight.

"Go on, then." Teddy wasn't the most aggressive one here but if someone interrupts a meeting about survival then surely the one conducting it is going to be pissed.

"I remember something from my shuckin' past."

"What?" Several asked.

"Me too." Both Em and Mei added simultaneously.

"That's impossible." Lilli retorted.

"You were never stung by Grievers, except you, Em so of course, you'd remember, but Rose and Mei?" Leo recalled, his silver eye looking around uneasily.

"Tell us what you remember," Nicole urged.

"I know I had a little sister." Mei answered.

"I remember my mother. She told me she couldn't take care of me anymore. She left me in an orphanage." Rose replied softly.

"Guys. I think I know who put us here." Em whispered, silencing everyone.

"What?" Lilli asked.

"Where's Mark and Nath anyway?" Flo questioned.

"Nath's out with Margie, cooking." Gale answered.

"I guess Mark joined them as well." Bear added.

"Well, this meeting has helped a bit, I guess. I'll see you all for dinner." Teddy left the homestead with Nicole, James, Leo and Ello, the last one who was silent throughout the whole meeting ordeal. They were about to discuss important things about the rounds.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later…<em>

She wasn't afraid of the dark. It wasn't like that. But when you can't remember anything, of course fear settles in, digging into your skin like a parasite who found the perfect host. _Then it feeds._

She didn't even know her name.

As the lift began moving upward, she panicked. She couldn't see anything above. It was all dark. The stale air and the rusty smell of metal permeated her senses, mainly her nose, irritating it. The lift was moving faster than ever, and if there was no opening above, she'd be squished like a bug.

Lights blared as the lift stopped abruptly. And a loud alarm was heard by her.

There seemed to be a hatch above that made light seep into the lift. The girl blinked quickly, the new light too bright to easily adjust to.

It was then that she heard voices.

"C'mon up, greenie. We've got not much time." A girl with an odd accent greeted. _What was greenie? More importantly, what was this place?_

"Do you need someone to carry you, princess?" A boy added sarcastically. The girl shook in anger. Deep down, she knew she always hated jerks.

"Stop it, James. I'm Teddy, you can come out now." Teddy jumped down after saying that, momentarily shocking the girl.

"I…" The girl badly wanted to remember anything about her past. Even her name, and she can't even figure it out. Teddy seemed to have seen her unease.

"Don't worry about it, greenie. You'll be getting that name in a day or two." Teddy assured.

"Okay." The girl replied, nodding.

She reached for her pocket, her gut telling her to do so. There, she felt a metal object. It was tiny and cool. She'll have to check that out later on.

"Get up, then, let's get out of here." Teddy ordered. The girl followed and with a rope, both of them got out safely.

"Teddy-kins, I'll take her on zee tour." The odd accented girl added.

"Sure. And go get Mark. We've some things to discuss."

* * *

><p><strong>Before I'll be replying, I need everyone to know this first. This week, I've been in a tornado of events. My exams had lasted for two days, my Christmas party didn't give me enough time to finish writing this chapter. Last night, I had an important event to go to as well. To top everything off, I had gotten sore eyes. So there was no using of the laptop for me. The least I could do was use my tablet to read. And even then, I could only read so little. I hope you guys understand. If you have any suggestions, ideas, corrections, or criticisms, feel free to leave them in a review.<strong>

**The replies:**

**_softball007:_ **Thank you, and you're welcome. I'm still waiting for that update! ;)

_**Wafflelover06: **_Thanks, and yes, do you love Bad Boy Valdez? :)

_**Newtie: **_I love you too, Newtie! Thanks for your review! And of course, Em's role will be discussed here further.

**_Nerdicarp:_ **Well, here's a little more elaborated explanation regarding the family question. And thanks for that rating. I appreciate it.

**Don't be afraid to review. All are appreciated and thanked for. Thanks for the 800+ views, guys! (::)**

**Slight edit made on 12/20/14 11:12**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Now that it's the holidays, you can expect more consistent updates. Have a great holiday, everyone! I would also like to thank Datgirl45 for adding me in her community. I wasn't able to do that last chapter. Thanks again. Disclaimer? Look for it in the first chapter. (::)**

* * *

><p>"Hey greenie, have you been listening?" The girl snapped.<p>

"I just…" _Why don't I remember?_

"I know zat look, greenie. Like we've said, you'll remember your name in a day or two. Zee last greenie recalled it zee time she got here, but not all of us are zee same now, are we?"

"I'm sorry, this just seems─" She groaned in confusion. "Heck, I don't even know who you are." She sighed.

"Well, I'm Nicole. And I will be your tour guide for zee day. Got it?"

"Okay, got it." The girl began to warm up to this place already.

* * *

><p>"Gosh, this is a colossal shuckin' mess, Marj, Nath!" Rose complained.<p>

"Look, we're sorry. I don' know how ya do it, organizin' and feedin' all of us at the same time. So sorry again."

"If this was anything like healing business, of course we'd clean up because we know what we need to clean up." Nath explained.

"Okay, fine," Rose relented. "I'll forgive both of you shanks. But no cooking without me or else." Rose threatened in a friendly manner. Both Nath and Margie nodded.

"It's settled then, since no one is injured right now, help me cook up some awesome pot roast and all the good stuff for the slintheads. My treat after a week without my cooking." Nath protested.

"Hey! We don't cook that bad!" Margie looked at Nath uneasily. Sometimes, she couldn't help but think of the time she was stabbed by the same person who she considered was one of her closest friends.

"But my kitchen is pretty messed up, so both of you'll help me clean it." Rose commanded.

"Fine." Nath sighed. It was times like these that made him a little more comfortable around others.

"Cleanin' huh? Okay, sure." Margie followed Rose's orders and began right away.

* * *

><p><em>Near the deadheads…<em>

"Pssst…" Leo hissed, he was perched on a large tree, like a bird.

"What is it?" Flo mouthed from the gardens, who was with her surrogate sister, Lilli.

"C'mere, I have something to show you." He mouthed right back. After calling out the girl, he proceeded to call Mark, who ran quickly, after adjusting his glasses. There were only three others left to call, Em, Gale, and Bear. But he could only see Em from where he was at the moment.

Flo seemed to follow instructions right away and got where Leo was. She even managed to climb up the tree and hid within its thick foliage.

"What is it you want, klunk-face?" Flo whispered.

"Call me babe." Leo joked.

"Do you want your diaper cleaned now, shank?" Flo retorted. _Ouch._

"Kidding, jeez, Florrie, can't take a joke these days can you?"

"Don't call me Florrie, slinthead. Tell me what you really want. I have no time for shuckin' jokes."

"Call Em, Bear, and Gale. They'll never believe what I just saw."

Flo jumped down just fine but ended up being a little bit dizzy. Then she met up with Mark.

"The shuck did Leo call you for?"

"I've no idea. Did the slinthead call you too?"

"Yeah."

"I've to go. I got some others to see." Flo waved goodbye and jogged away.

"Markie-boy. Hurry up. You'll be the first one seeing this."

* * *

><p>"Why're we here?" The greenie asked, as they walked by the gardens.<p>

"Don't ask questions we've no answers for." Nicole chided.

"Hey, guys!" The girl, with long, chestnut brown hair waved at them.

"Cheery today, aren't you, silly Lilli?" Nicole retorted, earning a laugh from the two others.

"Why?─" The greenie began.

"You don't want to know." Nicole whispered.

The girl sighed dejectedly. She immediately thought of the tiny, and cool object in her jeans pocket. She instinctively got it out and saw an inscription too small to read.

It was engraved in a fancy manner, as far as the girl could see, there were little twirls and swirls all around the charm shaped like a heart.

"What is zat?" Nicole looked at the charm in curiosity.

"I've no idea. It was with me ever since I came here."

"Let's go to zee kitchens. Maybe a little food might help you out in recalling your name, yeah?"

The girl nodded as they proceeded to walk towards the kitchen when two running people made their way towards them.

"Lookin' good, greenie." One of the two smirked. He was a jerk. The girl knew better than to respond.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ello and this shank right here is James, keeper of the runners. I was the greenie before you so I know how it feels at first."

"And James, you know better than to re-use that line. No originality? I'm disappointed." Ello mock-scolded, earning a laugh from Nicole and the girl. James just shut up.

"You do know that we've all been in her shuckin' shoes at one point, right?" James added.

"When I got here, you were all so experienced and you were a lot at that point. You may get the part where we're confused and disoriented but you don't get the part facing many others before you." Ello pointed out.

"Ellie-belly does have a point. I was one of zee first five here, so I'd never know zat klunkin' feeling." Nicole agreed.

"I…think I know my name." The girl stated shyly.

"What is it? I'm sure a pretty girl like you has a pretty name." Ello complimented.

"It's Anna."

"Okay, Anna Banana, let's go on with zee tour, shall we? See you later shanks!" Nicole waved back at Ello and James as they walked away. Nicole and the greenie went for the kitchens.

"Can you not call me that?"

"Anna Banana? Why not?"

"Because─"

"No one escapes my nicknaming, Annie, not even zee leader." Nicole smirked.

"Okay, but I like Annie better."

"Annie it is zen." Nicole replied with her thick accent.

"Also, what's a shank?" Nicole just laughed out loud before explaining basic Glader slang.

* * *

><p>"You called us here for what exactly?" Bear questioned suspiciously. Gale was beside him. Flo got back, and climbed the tree across the one Leo was on. If there were too many, they might end up in a heap on the ground. Mark was also with her as well as Em.<p>

"I don't think even Teddy knows about this." Leo showed them a capsule shaped thing.

"What is that?" Mark asked curiously as Leo twisted it.

"You'll see." Leo removed the top half to reveal a rolled notebook and a pencil.

"Are there any writings? Where did you even find it?" Em queried.

"Let's see." Leo set down the capsule parts on his lap and got the notebook out. Opening it, he saw lots of writing. "I saw it by that nook over there." Leo pointed out a hollow area within the ivy wrapped around the maze walls.

"Entry #1: Arrival." Leo announced.

"Who's diary is it?" Flo inquired this time.

"He or she didn't write a name. Now shhh and let me continue." He scolded. Flo glared at him. He, in response, stuck out his tongue.

* * *

><p><em>The first question I could ask myself was why I was here. Why I was put here, and why these people with me are here. I couldn't understand the fact that there were some sick people out of here who'd be so willing to wipe out memories and put children in this trap.<em>

_What did I ever do wrong? I don't think I did anything wrong. Did I?_

_What about them? There were children, some not older than 12, I don't think they'd do something so heinous. I don't think they ever did anything wrong._

_Why are they punished for something they didn't do?_

_Then, there's this girl too. Yelling like she owns this place. I think she, despite her strict attitude, would never do something so horrible to have ended up here._

_If these people are out to punish me, or anyone else for that matter, they're not doing the right thing._

_This is just my arrival. And it's already hell, but I'm willing to tolerate it for the sake of finding out what this place is and why it is the way it is._

_I wonder what else these Creators (mentioned by the leader earlier) want from us and what else they have in store._

_End._

* * *

><p>"What in hell are you slintheads doing?" James called out, making all the younger ones hide. Leo hid the notebook back inside the capsule and closed it up, tucking the thing into the tree's nook. A hiding place he found not too long ago. <em>Especially good if you're in need of extra privacy with your personal stuff.<em>

Em was the first to retaliate, jumping down the tree, along with Flo and Mark.

"Is it wrong to play hide and seek once in a little while?"

James narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah, all this work makes us dull. We want to play." Flo added.

"Hey, I remember that quote. It goes something like this: All work and no play makes me a dull boy." Leo nodded as he jumped down. Gale slowly climbed down, with Bear helping her after he came down.

"Okay. I get it. You know I don't kill fun. Now go, continue playing." James smiled.

"Thanks!" Gale and Bear echoed together.

"Thanks for the game, Leo, but I have to go. My feet are killing me." Mark remarked.

"Sure thang, Markie-boy." Leo drawled. Mark left.

"I'm off, Leo. I have to go to the gardens." Flo waved goodbye, jogging away from the scene.

"I need to drink some water," Em jogged away. That left Gale, Bear, and Leo.

"Where's the fun in three? Game over." Leo commented.

"Oh, okay. Let's go, Bear." Gale tugged her brother's arm and they left hand in hand.

"I can't play alone, can I?" Leo smirked as he sprinted away from the deadheads' forest, leaving James to his own thoughts.

As James was walking out, he felt a leaf landing on his head. He shook his head only to see it was a small piece of crumpled paper. Just as it fell on the ground, he got it immediately, then straightened it out to see bold, red letters scrawled over the white sheet.

Normally James was grounded, but what he saw written on the sheet made him pale and scared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END IS ABOUT TO BEGIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First things first. I just wanted to thank everyone for taking time in reading my story. I really appreciate it. I hope I did your characters justice! Also, shoutout to Wafflelover06 for being the inspiration to this chapter's ending (because of her title)<strong>

**Replies:**

_**AsgardianGrizzly:**_ Thanks, and by the time you've read this, I think you know where I put him in the story. Thanks for the support, especially since it was you that got me into these kinds of stories.

_**Mazerunnerlover2002:**_ Yippee! Thanks for that review. I love your story too!

_**softball007:**_ Thanks. I'll surely be waiting for it! Margie may not be around much in this chapter but I have something great planned out for her.

**AN: I would like to know if your characters are immune. Please leave your answer in the reviews. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: So this chapter has some elements of The real world is scary's story: _The group before A_. So if you need some reference, give her story a read, it's worth it! Aside from that, her story will actually have a major role in helping your OCs out, so read it if you haven't already. I'd like to personally thank The real world is scary and AsgardianGrizzly for helping me out with this chapter's plot points. **

**I hope all of you had a great Christmas this year! Also, if you didn't tell me if your characters are immune, then I will be the one to decide. Don't worry, I won't be too cruel! *evil smiling face* Kidding!**

* * *

><p><em>James was officially becoming a schedule-wrecker.<em> He had been so keen on knowing what those preteens were up to in the deadheads that he would do anything to know, even wreck Leo's schedule by bombarding him with different tasks so he could sneak into the deadheads and see what he was hiding there. He could've sworn Leo was talking and not hiding or seeking so he intended to explore that place. Despite getting the chills with yesterday's note, he was actually better now. It just gave him motivation to do his goals a little more efficiently.

He was no slacker, he did his job, no more, no less. But now, with that note, he was determined to get the hell out.

"Hey shank! Have you been listening?" Ello snapped, along with her time of the month and the fact that James wasn't listening at all, she was acting a little snappish.

"What? Whaddya say?" James was knocked out of his stupor.

"Forget it, slinthead." Ello had been so keen on discussing a thing she found in the maze and he was not listening, not one shucking bit.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that Leo and his friends have been a little dodgy."

"Why d'ya need to figure out? The shanks are within that awkward stage of knowing themselves. Of course they'd be a tad bit dodgy."

"If you'd been with me, you'd be suspicious too."

"Fine. Think what you wanna think. I'm not going to stop you from giving a shuckin' opinion."

"It's not an opinion, it's a shuckin' observation!" James burst out.

"Then tell me!" Ello just lost her cool.

"What zee hell are you two lovebirds arguing about, huh?" Nicole walked in in the mapping room.

"Uh-"

"Nothing, we're just discussing new map routes." James' tone was dismissive, a clear statement of: _I don't wanna talk about it._

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Nicole chanted slowly, almost mockingly.

"Slim it, Niks. I'm not in a good mood." Nicole raised a brow, seeming to question James and his moodiness this day.

"What did you do, Ellie-belly?" Nicole turned her attention to Ello who was, in turn, confused.

"TOTM." Ello replied, learning girl code during her tour.

"Shucks. Anyway, Teddy is making all of us work overtime. So go to him and ask him what you'll be doing." Nicole stated.

"I'm responsible for it." James spoke almost quietly. He wasn't the quiet type, why is he acting so? He was always so boisterous, even in the slightly gloomy Glade. Nicole respected him for that.

"Why? Why do you sound guilty?" Ello queried. James said nothing but walked to the other side. He took something from behind his locker and gave it to her. It had written:

* * *

><p><strong>THE END IS ABOUT TO BEGIN.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's this klunk?" Nicole peered over Ello's shoulder and read the bold, messed up handwriting.<p>

"I showed it to Teddy this morning. Shank freaked, now he's barking orders like crazy."

"So, this is what made you suspicious of Leo and his friends?" Ello asked.

"Why's he suspicious of Scarface?"

"He left the time I felt the note dropped on my head. I have a hunch that he might've did this to mess me up." James replied.

"Leo's big on pranks but he is not zis extreme. I doubt it. Shank wouldn't do it." Nicole narrowed her eyes at the note, as if it would crumple within mere eye contact, shrivel up, and turn to ashes.

"C'mon James, let's get our jobs over and done with." Ello ordered.

"Sure. I've nothing to do anyway." James' eyes glinted in mischief. He had nothing to do that they needed to know, that is.

* * *

><p>Teddy was frozen on the spot reading that crazy note. He nearly stood a minute shocked at that note. He said nothing. Rose had to smack his head, since he was at the kitchens with Rose and Margie. Margie, although, didn't make the official confession, Teddy knew she wanted to distance herself from Nath after the stinging and her scar, which she claimed still hurt even after almost a month.<p>

"Well, what're we gon' do?" Margie inquired.

"I've no idea."

"Prioritise, Teddy," Rose suggested. "We can let every shank do multiple jobs, storing food, preparing medical supplies, and the bunch. We can start now, since it's still early."

"Hold on, d'ya have pens and paper? Let's make a list. Be organized and calm about this as much as possible." Rose looked at Teddy curiously, he was trying so hard not to break down under all this pressure. Margie sought out to look for pen and paper inside and found them lying on one of the counters. She picked them up, handing them to Teddy.

Margie seemed to notice the change in demeanour as well and commented,

"Hey, don't worry, 'kay? Rose will take care of this." Margie assured.

"That's the problem, Marj!" He exclaimed, startling both Margie and Rose.

"I can't not show up because if I don't shanks will be suspicious. They'll worry. I don't want that. Sorry." Teddy explained.

"S'alright. I think Rose can take care of stuff righ' now. Or Nicole or James. We can tell everyone you've been feelin' like klunk today and couldn't attend da Gathering."

"Nah, I wouldn't excuse myself." Teddy responded as he scrawled the last bit on the paper.

"Here. You can give these out─ Oh, never mind, I'll do it. But Rose, do me a favour will ya?" Teddy didn't wait for Rose's answer and said,

"Gather everyone, I have to go to James first."

"Fine. Let's go, Margie. We've some slintheads to gather." Margie stood up and downed some water before following Rose out.

* * *

><p>Leo was reading Entry #4, entitled: Friends. He still didn't know the author's name, even after reading #2 and #3 entries. But he knew other people. He had been perched on the same tree, but on a different branch, obscuring him from view. He didn't call out the rest, knowing James will probably notice them gone. Besides, that shank was suspicious of the meeting he had here. Other than that, he was the only one out of all the Gladers to be finished with the multiple tasks given to him by Rose and Teddy.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, maybe my previous entry was a huge lie, I felt really philosophical that day and I wanted to write it down. I was just repeating my first original entry. I've been here longer than most of the Gladers, actually.<em>

_But nonetheless, even during as early as this, we had developed a system._

_We've some sort of government right now. There's the leader, then keepers, somewhat like below the leader but are considered leaders themselves, get what I mean?_

_Why am I even writing this? I don't think I'd let anyone read this thing ever. So why do I write? Writing kept me sane my first month here. It held on to me and now, it's getting clingier._

_They call me king of the shanks here. I had friends like Betsy, and maybe even Tori. Despite the fact that that girl was very quiet. Vani and Addy were also some of the friends I made. Clara, Cured, Chris, Jaekyung, you name it. All the people in this place are and will be my friends for life. _

_I'll end now, I'm acting like a sappy shuck-face._

_End._

* * *

><p><em>By evening…<em>

Whir. Clank. Slime.

There was a sickening slab of slime dropping to the ground, the sound echoing within the tall walls. An agonizing sound of machines. She hated it. She hated it a lot. She could hear a loud noise, a disgusting crunch and several clanks of metal. It was nearer than she had anticipated. She grabbed her bag and slowly got out of her nook. It was like a game, for these sick people. She had been here for 5 days. Someone was clearly watching her as they knew where to put the food in.

They want her to be here, to possibly be killed but not starved? Where is the logic in that?

Reaching for a glowstick (supplied by the same people), she squinted her eyes to adjust better in the dark. Slime was dropping behind her. She stood for a second before running for her life.

She took two turns left, then a right, went back left, then two rights. She zigzagged her way around the maze, a term she assumed when she had woken up here. Tall, dark walls formed fearsome shadows during her first night. But it was on the second night that changed her.

It was when she found out about the creatures.

Rounding up in a corner, she found a gateway. How she wasn't able to find one for the last 5 days confused her. Maybe it was because of the fact that she was busy surviving and running around she hadn't bothered mapping anything out.

The moon shone brighter than ever. And the meadow area she got into was actually filled with people as far as she could tell. There were several buildings, a rickety tower, and a barn? Then, there was a faint trace of smoke in the clearing. _A bonfire occurred, perhaps?_

"Who are you?" She snapped her head to where she heard the voice and saw someone holding a bat.

"I'm Chen. What is this place?"

"You're coming with me." Mei grabbed Chen's arm and dragged her to one of the shacks.

"Wake up! We've an intruder!" She yelled. She wasn't this person who yelled orders a lot but they have an intruder, it's time she made an exception.

"What?" It was Em who woke up first. Then Flo, followed by Bear. Mark woke up next, then Leo. Nicole woke up as well. The greenie Anna, woke up screaming, immediately waking up Gale and Ello. Margie sat up awake after Anna's scream.

Once Em saw what happened, her eyes grew wide.

"Who the shuck is that?" Mei held Chen in a vice grip, despite that, Chen wasn't exactly fighting it.

"She says she's Chen. Dunno how she got in here. I was just walking around to get some fresh air and this girl shows up, running."

"I'll call Teddy and the lot." Em replied, running outside.

Running into Teddy's room, she immediately knocked down the door loudly by kicking it.

"Shuck! What the hell do you want?" Teddy grumbled.

"Mei best explain this." Em growled.

"Where's she?"

"Homestead. Get there now!" Em ordered.

Teddy didn't seem to mind being yelled at knowing that this situation was urgent and it didn't need an argument.

"Wake Rose up." Teddy ordered Em, who was unaware that his and her yelling actually woke up the others, mainly James and Nath. Lilli was still snoring and was fully unaware of current events.

"What the shuckin' hell?" James walked out of his room to find Em.

"What the klunk is going on?" Nath got out of his room as well.

Em reached Rose's room, entering without permission.

"Hey! Rose! Wake up! We need help in the homestead!" Em loudly demanded, Rose being a medium sleeper was not able to hear their arguments down the hallway but she sure could hear it when the person talking was right in front of her and was loud enough.

Rose sat up almost immediately, then standing up to sprint to the homestead, it was still the wee hours of the night so the pathway was dark but Rose made it there just in time.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, so if you can let me go, that would be great." Chen grumbled, Mei's grip leaving a mark on her wrist. Rose entered, raising a brow as the scene unfolded.<p>

"How did get into the maze?" Teddy questioned. Chen raised her chin in defiance.

"How d'ya escape, answer me!" Teddy angrily yelled. No one had ever seen Teddy angry. Sure, he'd been agitated, but his anger was always in check. No one ever saw him mad, until now.

Chen sneered, "Yelling won't be a solution. And as sure as hell, I will not be giving you any answers."

Mei twisted her wrist in an uncomfortably painful angle.

"Argh!" Chen seethed.

"Tell us." Mei threatened.

"I don't know! I woke up there, five days alone. Those spider like things chased me every night. I basically sleep during mornings!" Chen surrendered due to Mei consistently twisting her wrist to withstand an even more painful angle.

"Guys, the doors," Lilli entered the homestead with James and Nath.

"They're opening─" James cut off Nath.

"And the doors open at 6. It's still 3." James checked his watch to be sure. The note had been right.

_The end was really about to begin at this point._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here is the chapter! I updated this as a gift to all you guys for supporting this story. I hope that this longer chapter was worth the wait.<strong>

_**Runnow11:**_ Thank you! I'll keep that in mind.

_**softball007:**_ Thanks! And of course, she will be.

_**Nerdicarp:**_ Thank you! And about Mark, an idea is forming. *le evil grin* Kidding!

_**AsgardianGrizzly:**_ So I hope I didn't disappoint. And thanks, by the way for your help yesterday, if you hadn't replied, I may not have posted this chapter today. I really appreciate it.

_**Wafflelover06:**_ It'll be like Leo in BoO? IDK. *generating plot twists* *evil laughing cue* I have things planned for Leo. Just you wait! Thanks too for your review!

_**dewarchavis:**_ I'm glad you think so! Although, I can't guarantee his immunity, I'll be sure to accommodate him somehow. Thanks for the review!

**_The real world is scary:_** Was this even more suspense? Thanks for your help and story, by the way. They'll shape my plot up pretty well.

**_StarRunner1:_** Here is Chen's arrival. Having another greenie was not going as planned so she appeared this way. I hope this is okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for the 1000+ views!<strong>


	10. Chapter 8 (Edited)

**AN: Disclaimer is on first chapter. There's been a group of ANONs (anonymous people) on Tumblr sending the most cruel messages to bloggers struggling in life. First they attacked the SPN fandom and are now reportedly attacking other fandoms. _Please sign the petition located in my profile to offer support to all those who are victims of the ANON HATE. It is at the bottom most of my bio so you should see it before seeing my stories._**

**This has a bit from The real world is scary's The group before A, so yeah. It is very vague so there's no need to read but I do recommend it because without her story, this sub-plot may not have formed. (::)**

* * *

><p>"Put her in the Slammer. Now!" Teddy barked, pinching the bridge of his nose.<p>

Mei dragged Chen to where Teddy told her to go. Chen spat insults and struggled to break free but Mei was stronger. Not to mention, there were about three others with her. And these three looked almost ready to kill.

One of the people with Mei, a girl opened a door. Mei shoved her inside, not bothering if she was hurt.

She didn't care too. They can all go to hell.

"Good luck, greenie, you'll be needing it." One boy sneered.

"C'mon, lock the shank up. We've got a long council meeting ahead of us shanks." The other boy ordered.

Chen could hear the lock click into place as she sunk down the floor. She was stuck here and by the looks of it, it could be a long time before she got out.

* * *

><p>Margie had been at the Homestead along with all the Gladers. It was the first and strongest building in the whole of the Glade, so they were all here after James had warned them of a possible Griever attack.<p>

"Guys, we need to be all rational here. No one is crying on my watch." Teddy remarked. Lilli was standing at the doorway, sleep still evident on her pale face.

"I found this piece of klunk." Lilli tossed a capsule-like object towards Teddy's direction. He caught it with ease.

"What is that?" Margie looked at the object in curiosity.

"I've no shuckin' idea. I found it in the gardens about 4 months ago."

"Will ya look at that!" Leo remarked sarcastically.

"Holy shuckin' cow! It looks exactly like the one Leo found─" Flo shrieked in shock.

"Found where?" Teddy asked.

"The forest." Mark replied before Leo could stop him.

"Can we open it? It looks like a fancy container or somethin'." Margie suggested.

"Yeah. I wonder what the shuck's inside." Ello added.

Teddy took about twenty seconds before figuring how to open it.

Inside was a worn old notebook. Teddy, baffled by curiosity, immediately flipped the pages seeing loads of writing.

"Entry #1: Alone." Leo raised his eyebrow. The preteens who witnessed the reading of Leo looked confused. Margie observed their faces. Something was up between the younger ones. Something she hoped to find out.

* * *

><p><em>Today I was alone. And for the rest of the time I was alone. I began a new life in a lift. I saw supplies, crates, and barrels with me as I began this life. The supplies had something in common. They were all stamped with white, bolded lettering. It said <em>_**WCKD**__._

_I assume it is the name of the group who put me here. Along with a writing utensil and this journal, I think I am expected to write down everything. There was no explanation whatsoever of why I was here. There was no explanation if I were to be alone for the rest of time I was spending here._

_It also struck me that I didn't have any memories. I don't remember anything specific. I remember how the world worked, yes, I did. I remembered things from school. But the problem is, I don't recall who taught me, how it was taught to me, and why it was taught to me. _

_There isn't much to do around here. Does WCKD expect me to make a community alone with the supplies they gave me? I remember a quote. __**No man is an island.**__ But then again, do I recall the person who said it? No, I don't. I feel like a reborn person. I don't remember anything. _

_Did I have parents? Did I have siblings? I didn't know what I looked like. I am so confused. But there's no one to answer my questions for me except myself. And I don't even know the answers._

* * *

><p>"So there was a shank before us?" Margie asked.<p>

"No, there were more." Bear corrected.

"It must've been an earlier entry." Gale speculated.

Leo got up, and sprinted away.

"Where's the slinthead going?" Lilli and Ello asked simultaneously. Then laughing at their togetherness.

"I'm guessing he's going to get the one he found." Em replied.

"Wait, there's two of these?" Teddy inquired.

"We're not sure, there could be more klunk like that hidden around here." Flo suggested.

"We can't risk anything now. The grievers could attack any moment and the only place we can put ourselves is the box or the Homestead or the Keepers' building." Teddy remarked.

"The slinthead is locked away now." Nicole arrived along with James, Nath, and Mei. Leo got back not long after, panting and clutching the capsule.

"Did the shank say anything?" Ello queried.

"No, why do you ask?" Nicole retorted.

"No, shank actually said something before all of you woke up." Mei mentioned.

"Why were you up at that time?" Nath looked at Mei suspiciously.

"I woke up from a memory-like dream." Mei snapped, hearing the suspicion in Nath's voice. "Besides, Nath, before the Changing, you always knew not to press." Mei narrowed her eyes at him. Nath looked guilty. Mei was one of his friends and to think he thought of being suspicious.

"Well, what did you see in your dream?" Anna, the ex-greenie wondered aloud.

"Same thing I see everytime I try to sleep. A baby in a cot holding my finger until it shuckin' snapped. It turns to a Griever after that." Mei sat down beside Margie who made space in her cot for Mei.

"Do you remember anything, Anna?" Flo replied, concernedly.

"I remember a boy. And a girl. My parents are dead." Anna didn't want to cry and so she didn't. Flo, who had the cot beside her stood up and rubbed circles on Anna's back to comfort her.

"I remember you, Anna." Flo smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes, you were a friend of mine. We were shuckin' neighbours back then."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Lilli felt hurt. Flo promised her she would tell her everything.

"I wanted to tell you, Lilli, I really did, but I didn't want to burden you with my klunk." Lilli walked towards Anna's cot and sat beside Anna.

"It's okay, I guess. We all have our shuckin' secrets."

"Well, since some of us are remembering little things from our past, it would only be fair if others who recalled will do zee same thing. So if you remember, please share." Nicole suggested.

"I'll start." Margie kept her voice steady.

"I had a friend. His name was Newt. He was the closest thing I had to family. I… I fell in love with him." Margie continued. She faltered after saying the name.

Mei draped her arm around Margie to comfort her. It seemed these memories were triggers for emotions. Every other memory given to them aside from their name hold special value in their hearts.

"Rose. I knew you remembered something when you were out for a week. What was it aside from your mother?" Teddy asked his surrogate sister.

"Nothing else but this disease called the Flare." Everyone turned silent.

"I remember a fire. The fire killed my parents." Leo confessed.

"Do you remember anything about your eye?" Mark pointed out.

"Nope, do you?"

"No, but I do remember my parents," Mark began. "They were famous, so they didn't have time for me most of the time."

"My parents were killed. I was an orphan." Lilli announced after Mark.

"Well, we have a lot of memories now, don't we?" Nicole attempted to lighten up the mood. Several of them laughed half-heartedly.

"Who else then?" Em asked after a long time of being silent.

"Alright. Now back to business." Teddy returned to his chipper self.

"Now that everyone is here, I will show you something me, Mei, James, Lilli, and Nath have been working on. Teddy stood up and beckoned them to follow to the Keepers' quarters.

They got inside and Teddy opened a hatch straight ahead. Teddy lit up a lamp and told them to come one by one. Leo went in after Teddy. James jumped in right after. Mei did the same and so did Nath.

One by one, all of them got inside.

As Teddy rotated the lamp around for everyone to see what was inside, everyone looked shocked.

It was a huge hole in the Keepers' building filled with supplies, several cots were lined up in one wall.

"Woah." Leo looked awed.

"We made this a few months ago. James had noticed the pattern change in Maze pattern change."

"Uh, what?" Leo asked.

"The maze changes in a pattern. James noticed that the original pattern changed." Teddy rephrased.

"Oh!" Flo understood, much like Leo, she was a bit inattentive.

"I'll go back up and see if Grievers are coming." James remarked.

"Stay safe, shank." Rose beamed at him. James smirked.

"I knew you always liked me, Rosie." Rose stuck out her tongue at him.

"You wish. Klunk-face.''

"Okay, first James and Ello, now James and you?" Nicole laughed.

"Guys. I found another one." Gale pulled out a capsule from a high corner in the basement-like room by standing on the nearest cot on the wall.

Teddy scanned the notebook he had and saw the month number on it.

"This is the first notebook." Teddy said in realization.

"Shuck! Grievers are coming!" James hurriedly climbed down, closing the hatch in the process. James checked his watch. It was still 5. So much has already happened within two hours. The younger ones sat in the cots, comforting each other. The 16 year-olds and above discussed to calm the others and stay quiet.

"Shhh. We may be hidden. But they could possibly still hear us." Teddy whispered.

No one had the heart to argue with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please sign the petition. Thank you. <strong>

**Please leave a review if you have suggestions/criticisms/ideas that you'd like to share to me. Thank you all for the support. Thanks for the 1,200+ views. Thanks to all who've faved, followed, and reviewed. you are all truly appreciated.**

**I had to edit this real quick because I forgot the replies!**

_**softball007:** This is not so. But this is kinda sad._

_**The real world is scary:** This is not so intense. But I hope I make up for it somehow!_

_**Newtie:** Thank you! I really appreciate it!_

_**AsgardianGrizzly:** I saw one review that stated they were twins... so yeah. but if that's the case, then okay. From now on, they are one person._

_**Nerdicarp:** Sorry! :) Thank you though!_

**(::)**


	11. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys. I think this chapter is kind of anti-climactic but I promise, this is gives your OCs some sort of false sense of security. Which is kind of cruel. Thank you so much for your support. Disclaimer? First chapter.**

**Please read The real world is scary's "The group before A" and AsgardianGrizzly's "The Other Glade" if you want to find out who wrote the entries and because I recommend it. (::)**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I need a new summary. If you have any suggestions, please review them because I feel like my summary lacks something. So if you can review your summary ideas, that would be super awesome! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone heard the Grievers stomp all over the Glade, despite them being a few feet under. They, however, didn't hear Chen scream. Which made James suspicious of her. Was she actually protected in the Slammer? Or did she escape?<p>

Anna was now jittering. She was so frightened, despite not seeing Grievers personally. Flo had taken it to herself to comfort her with Lilli giving calming advice to Anna.

Nath was pacing. Along with Teddy, they were devising a plan that could take down the Grievers if they didn't leave immediately. This was their only home. If Grievers came to graze and destroy it, they would fight, even if it was until their last breath.

Leo miraculously found a stick and started drawing on the ground, Teddy and his team didn't care about flooring this place after all, it was just an emergency room, it didn't need to look fancy.

Leo illustrated the Maze. By some reason, he remembered every detail with precision, was it because of his robotic eye? Was it possible that these people were pulling them on both sides? If one would stand in the middle, they would see that there are downsides to being here, a.k.a. Grievers, the Maze, and losing your memories. There are also upsides, supplies, company, and safety from whatever was out there. It was an equal measure on both sides.

By the time Leo had finished contemplating about the upsides and downsides of this place, he had finished drawing the Maze.

"Woah," Em wasn't the one to usually give out compliments, but this was an exception. What Leo had drawn was so intricate, almost accurate in her eyes.

"Awww, Emmy. I knew you always had the shuckin' hots for me," Leo smirked.

"Slim it, slinthead before I take back what I said about your drawing." Em threatened.

"Shhh!" Nicole scolded.

"Sorry." Em replied, guilty.

"Sorry too." Leo added, not really meaning it. Nicole didn't bother arguing. As long as it was quiet, the Grievers wouldn't find them.

Gale and Bear read the entry silently. It was called Entry #19: Memory.

* * *

><p><em>I had a glimpse of a memory. I remembered Addy, a girl. We used to be friends. I don't know how I recalled her, but she was in my mind. I had an entry about her before, I forgot which notebook it was in, since I've written so much and hidden so many notebooks around the Glade. I could've sworn Vani and she were related, they looked so alike, in my dream at least. I didn't have the heart to tell Vani for the fear of giving her false hope, I'm not cruel.<em>

_It was one of those days at the Glade, the routine to wake up, do your job and the whole load of klunk. Despite the Glade being peaceful, I knew the Gladers were fed up. They wanted out. I've seen Vani act strange. She was sadder every day, I swear, I've seen it in her eyes. I couldn't bring myself to talk to her in fear that she might get angry and push me off._

_Betsy and I've gotten closer these past months. It just goes to show that even if you're in your darkest times, there will always be one person who will be your light and guide you out of the darkness. The Glade is my dark tunnel, I think Betsy was my light. It sounds cheesy, but it is true._

_I sound sappy._

_The King of the Shanks is a shuckin' sap._

_Never have I heard of that._

_End._

* * *

><p>"I shuckin' knew it." Gale whispered.<p>

"I think this entry is going to help us understand why some of the Gladers are suddenly recalling memories without going through the Changing." Bear speculated.

"Agreed. You should show this to them."

"Nonsense, Gale. You and I are going to present it." Bear snapped.

Gale knew her brother was stern and understood his behaviour. What she didn't understand is why others would snap at her for no absolute reason. She remembered how James had welcomed her in this place, he called her names and she hated it. Rose snapped at her when she did something wrong. Gale understood she wasn't being angry but she was being particular. But people can still be particular and be less rude in pointing out mistakes.

Aside from Bear, Teddy, Mei, and Em were the only ones she trusted.

Teddy was their leader and she knew he was fitting for the role. He was gentle and caring. He was afraid of losing everyone. From that on, Gale had trusted the guy.

Mei was the older sister they never had. She was gentle but others thought she was cold and heartless at times. Gale knew what Mei was going through. But the older girl hid it well and everytime Gale would inquire, she would brush it off and talk about something else. When Gale pressed, she would turn angry and Gale would be slightly guilty for invading Mei's privacy.

Then of course, there was Em. She was slightly complicated. Gale knew of what Em was hiding. She remembers things she shouldn't. Em was jealous of her and Bear. Em knew of her brother and he broke her trust. She hated him. Gale understood that. Sometimes, even blood cannot make a person forgive the other for what they've done.

"Gale! Gale!" Bear hissed, snapping Gale out of her thoughts.

"What the shuck were you thinking? You basically stared at space for a whole five klunkin' minutes." He asked concernedly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of what would happen if Grievers found us─"

"If it came down to that, we will run and not look back, as selfish as that sounds." Bear interrupted.

"What's in the diary?" Teddy inquired gently, sitting beside Bear.

"It's about girls named Betsy, Vani, and Addy. I think the author is a boy. He says he's the King of the Shanks." Gale replied.

"Alright. Is that all?"

"No. We're not done reading the whole journal." Bear retorted.

"Get some rest, then. It is 5 minutes to six," Teddy checked his watch. "We'll wake you up when it's safe to go back out." Teddy remarked.

The younger ones, Em, Flo, Anna, and Mark had already fallen asleep. Leo was still scribbling on the floor.

"Go on. We'll watch over you." Teddy assured. Gale yawned and laid on the cot she was sitting on.

"Good night, I guess." Gale smiled lazily. She moved to make space for Bear as the cots were compressed to each other, not giving spaces in between.

"Don't let the Grievers bite!" Teddy whispered jokingly. Bear and Gale softly laughed and fell into an easy sleep.

Teddy made his way to Leo who was still drawing. He had taken up almost all of the free floor space with his drawings.

"Shank, go to sleep now. We're watching over you." Teddy ordered.

"I don't wanna─" Leo yawned.

"Okay, maybe I want to." Leo agreed. He got into the corner most cot, which was beside  
>Mark, who was snoring softly.<p>

Leo waited for sleep to claim him and eventually, it did.

* * *

><p><em>5:00 AM…<em>

Chen heard noises._ It was irritating._ She could hear the same sound of the creatures that haunted her sleep for days. She didn't know what they were called but they were hideous, disgusting, and overall creatures one should avoid. She could see a faint outline of one of the creatures.

From the little window the prison had, she could see sunlight beginning to rise.

She could now see clearer. There were about 4 as far as she could see, ravaging the buildings and everything.

Where did they go? Did they leave her here to fend for herself? Or were they hiding? But where? The place didn't offer much hiding places except for the thick forest on one of the corners. She doubted they'd hide there. It didn't offer much protection due to the fact that the creatures could climb.

She was safe here. Those idiots actually did her a favour. The shabby hut in front offered her some sort of protection by hiding her from view in a certain angle. It those creatures come after her, she could easily hide because the place had only a tiny window and the size of those creatures will not help their heads squeeze into the window to see if anyone was trapped inside.

From her observation, the creatures seemed to chase after many people than just one. _The more the merrier?_ Chen laughed bitterly. Chen didn't want to look selfish but these people treated her this way, and they deserved nothing more but anger from her.

_2 hours later…_

Chen stayed away from the window. She didn't hear any more noise. It was eerily quiet. Curiosity gnawed her insides. She had to see if the creatures are gone. She heard a loud noise. When she peeked form the window, she saw gigantic walls move and close. The creatures already fled way before the walls collided. It was over. But the damage was already done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a false alarm. The Grievers aren't done with the Glade just yet. :) - Just imagine that smile as an evil one. Kidding!<strong>

**Replies:**

_**MRL2002:** Thank you, here it is! If you can, please spread it to your readers as well! :)_

_**softball007:** Thank you, as for who wrote the entries, I've given a major clue in this chapter. As for Margie seeing Newt, there is a possibility. ;)_

_**AsgardianGrizzly:** So I cleared that up in the latest entry. I have some Betsy/Journal Author here! Since the other readers don't know who he is!_

_**Newtie:** Yes, yes it was. Thank you! :)_

_**Datgirl45:** Thank you for your support. And of course, total support on your_ story!

**Please review if you have any corrections/suggestions/criticisms/ideas. **


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: I have to admit, this isn't my best chapter, but I wanted something out today. This is also an essential part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: First chapter**

* * *

><p>Getting out of the basement chamber thing made Margie feel scared. What happened during the previous hour? Margie stayed awake for the whole 4 hours and her eyes were droopy from the fatigue of not getting enough sleep.<p>

"Marj, you alright, shank?" Nicole slung her hand on Margie's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She drawled sleepily.

"Nuh uh, no yawning. Today's all work. We have to prepare ourselves for more possible Griever attacks." Nicole chided. Margie yawned.

"Sure. Gimme a job. Then after dat I'll take a nap. I'm tired, Nicole."

"Start preparing breakfast wit' Rosie, zen pack up as much medical supplies as you can underground. Make lunch. Break time. Make dinner. Go back underground if zee Doors don't close." Nicole elaborated.

"Got it." Margie stretched away from Nicole and yawned once more.

"Gotta go then, got lots ta do!" Margie jogged to the kitchens and do the first job.

"I forgot, we've a Gathering right after dinner!" Margie made a thumbs-up sign while jogging away.

That was when Margie noticed the utter destruction the Grievers left on the Glade. They had scoured the whole place, leaving a mark on every building. Mei and a few others began patching things up as Margie noted.

* * *

><p>Reaching the kitchens, she saw something she couldn't quite believe.<p>

Rose was sprawled on the floor yet again and was strangled by none other than Gale. Margie stood still for a second before gathering her bearing back.

"Stop!" _Wrong move, Margie._

Gale faced her, eyes filled with downright hate and disgust.

"This is your fault," Gale spoke coldly. Before Margie knew what she was doing, she already found herself prying off Gale from Rose who was coughing up blood.

"What the shuck, Gale?!" Rose wheezed. Gale blinked in confusion. In her right hand was a kitchen knife. Gale dropped the knife in utter shock. Had she just tried to murder someone?

Margie anticipated what Gale would say.

"What the shuck did I shuckin' do? What the shuck. Shuck. Shuck. Shuck." Gale sank down the ground.

"What trick did ya just try to pull, Gale?"

"I shuckin' swear, Margie. Someone had some sort of control over my head. One second I was with Bear then another, I found myself trying to beat up Rose─" She rambled.

"More like trying to kill me." Rose replied.

"I'm sorry. I really─"

"Stop it, slinthead. Don't ever go near to me, ever again." Margie pulled Gale towards her.

"She doesn't deserve bein' yelled at, Rose." Margie attempted to make peace between the two.

"She tried to kill me!" Rose insisted.

"Slim it." Gale stared at Margie. Normally, the girl was reserved, very much like her, but now, it was odd to see the older girl act this way.

"Are you seriously teaming up with an almost-murderer?" Rose burst out.

"Gale is not a murderer. Can't ya see, Rose? We're all here for a reason, da best we could do is become a team and your complaints aren't exactly helping!" Margie vented. Gale felt Margie hold onto her hand tighter than before.

"Fine! You can leave with your innocent Gale. I don't care!" Rose yelled.

"Shuck is going on?" James got inside.

"James, Gale tried to kill me." Rose whispered. James looked at the pair, Margie and Gale, Margie glared at Rose while Gale looked down.

"Go ahead. Believe your girlfriend. I'm goin' ta Teddy to clear this up, C'mon, Gale. You're innocent until proven guilty." Margie and Gale exited the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Bear had gotten the journal to read it. Entry #27: Plan. Perched on his cot, he began reading.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shucking hell. I've nothing much to say. The entries are getting shorter. The Glade seems to be on the verge of collapsing, dying out. I have that sick feeling in my stomach that something big is about to go down. <em>

_The Runners and I have made a plan. Not exactly fool-proof, but it's the best we've got. We've found many clues. First, several words. I don't need to write them down, do I? Yeah. Nope. Klunk! Betsy's here. I have to hide you now. See ya tomorrow!_

* * *

><p>That was it. There were no other entries after.<p>

Bear looked everywhere. There had been no name signed.

But then, he was wrong. Bear could've sworn his eyes were playing tricks on him. The first time he checked it wasn't there. But several pages after the last entry was a block of writing, the handwriting different from the previous writer.

Curiosity heightened in him and he began reading it.

* * *

><p><em>I have nothing to say. Dan is dead. Danny is dead. He is dead. I've repeated it a couple times. That's because I can't wrap my head around it. We're about to carry out our escape plan. But to me, it seems useless. Dan was the one who urged everyone to escape. And now, he's dead. It would be cruel to leave this journal here. But it would be even crueller if Dan was somewhere watching his journal leave the maze with me. It belongs here. It belongs here because it is a part of Dan that has passed. It should not be forcibly taken. I don't think I've ever said I loved him. Now I regret it. It hurts me. <em>

_I love you, Danny,_

_Betsy._

* * *

><p>Bear stared hard and long at the last entry. The author was named Dan. He had a way of escaping and he didn't write it down. It was─<p>

"Sneaky-Bear." Leo appeared out of nowhere, shocking Bear.

"What? The shuck do you want, shank?" Bear snapped.

"Oooh, Markie-boy, Sneaky-Bear's been a meanie." Leo mocked.

"Slim it, slinthead. I don't know why the shuckin' hell you dragged me here for, but it better be good." Mark hissed.

"Rest assured, Markie-boy. It is."

"What is it? I have no time for whatever schemes you have planned."

"I think the new greenie has some choice words to say." Leo speculated.

"That it? Holy pile of klunk! What a revolutionary discovery! Bravo, Leo!" Bear replied with too much sarcasm. Mark laughed.

"She's been in the Maze for five days and managed to stay alive. Aren't you at least curious of what she has to say?"

"I doubt she'd say anything, Leo." Mark answered, his tone more serious than ever.

"We'd never know if we aren't going to try." Leo reasoned.

Mark and Bear exchanged glances briefly before facing Leo.

_Why not?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

_**AsgardianGrizzly:** This chapter is kinda out-of-suspense. Calm before the storm? ;)_

_**softball007:** Thank you! I've planned out how the reunion will go and I'm so excited to write it!_

_**Mazerunnerlover2002:** You don't need to. It's revealed in here._

_**StarRunner1:** Thank you for all your reviews! Don't worry, Chen will warm up to the Gladers sooner than you may think. As for the possible group reunion thing, there is a possibility as two of the characters, Margie and Anna are connected to Group A_

**As for the other characters that haven't made an appearance today, will be making an appearance next chapter. Since others have not declared if their characters are immune, it will be up to me. **

**I will be posting the Immunes and Non-Immunes list next chapter. There may be a possibility that I will have a chapter up tomorrow to make up for the shortness of this one. I hope y'all had a great new year!**

**Thank you for the 1,400+ views!**


	13. Chapter 11

**AN: So I wasn't able to update yesterday, but this chapter will hopefully make up for that. Disclaimer? First chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Teddy!" Someone angrily yelled. Teddy knew this voice, but he knew this voice was usually reserved and friendly. To hear this voice speak in such a manner startled Teddy.<p>

"Margie, what's the problem?" Margie looked very angry, she was almost dragging Gale with her to the Homestead.

"Da problem? Da shuckin' problem? It's Rose." She snapped. Whatever Rose did must be very offensive as Margie was fuming.

"What did she do?" Teddy inquired.

"She accused Gale of murdering her."

"Teddy!" Rose yelled, getting inside the Homestead.

"Explain, shank." Teddy sternly ordered.

"Gale tried to kill me." She cried out.

"Is this true, Gale?" Before Gale could speak, Rose replied.

"Why the shuck would you think I'd lie about this?" Rose's eyes grew incredulously.

"Just let Gale shuckin' explain for once." Margie spoke.

"You shouldn't have gotten into this issue in the first place, slinthead." Rose sneered at Margie.

"Rose, why don't you let Gale explain?" Teddy questioned. Rose huffed.

"I…" Gale began. Rose muttered some incoherent things under her breath.

"Go on." Teddy urged.

"I was with Bear in the Deadheads so we could continue reading the journal," She paused, as if to recollect her thoughts. "Something, I don't know what it is began controlling me. I felt my body respond to its commands and not my own. I was shuckin' trapped within myself. The thing controlling me made me move towards the kitchens telling me Rose was evil─"

"See?─"

"Let her continue." Teddy curtly retorted.

"And made me think it was Margie's fault. I had a knife in my hand and it, whatever was controlling me, wanted to stab Rose."

"I regained control of myself after Margie got me away from her."

"Okay. So we've cleared that up. What do you suggest we do? Gale is our youngest Glader, she doesn't deserve to be here─"

"So we deserve to be here?" Rose narrowed her eyes at Teddy.

"Let me finish, Rose." He replied. Margie could sense the tone of anger hidden under a calm one. Teddy was keeping his temper. Normally, Teddy wasn't one to be cranky, but due to the recent circumstances, having the Glade in shambles and this heated argument can do a lot to the leader.

"Our only solution is to keep you two apart. There is no sense in keeping another Glader in the Slammer. From the events of this morning, we are expected to try and escape. We cannot leave behind a person who has been with us for so long. Remember the fact that without her, you might've died from that infection." Teddy pointed out.

Rose's mouth went agape. Then she closed it up and left.

"Now that that's sorted out, you both may go." Gale left first. Margie stood rooted for a moment.

"Thank you, Teddy."

"Don't thank me. I know Gale. She would never do that unless something else drives her to do it."

Margie smiled and exited the Homestead.

* * *

><p>Chen was still trapped in the Slammer. She saw a bright red beam emitted through a small creature. Curiosity urged her to touch it. Almost as if hypnotising her.<p>

But she didn't get the chance as someone decided to come and check on her.

"You fine there, greenie?" It had been a younger boy with one silver eye on the left. He had poked his head inside the small window that she used to spy on the creatures that grazed the place.

Chen said nothing.

"You know, we can help you outta here. If you're willing to cooperate." The bargain was tempting.

"Let me out first, then we'll talk." But if she was going to accept a bargain, she was going to do it on her terms.

"How can we guarantee you'll talk after we let you out?" Good point.

"How can I guarantee you'll let me out after I talk?" She retorted.

"Look. I'll let ya in on a little secret. We'll be getting out of this shuck-hole. We're not leaving anyone behind, not even you. So if you're willing to talk, then you're free to go.

"What are you shanks doing?" A commanding voice questioned suspiciously.

"C'mon Teddy-kins. Help me out a little here?" Bear and Mark stood on both of Leo's sides saying nothing.

"Why're you talking to the greenie?"

"Well, she's been in the maze for 5 days as I clearly remember her saying." Leo stroked his chin mockingly.

"What the shuck are you doing?" Mark poked his head in the window seeing Chen smash a beetle blade with a fairly large rock.

Chen kept up her quiet act. She wasn't going to talk unless they get her out of here.

"C'mon greenie. Get out before I change my mind." An older boy with brown hair and blue eyes ordered.

Chen got up but not before taking the thing she smashed. She was curious to examine it so leaving it there was not going to help her.

"Talk." The boy with the silver eye commanded.

Mark and Bear had trailed after then, eager to hear the information.

"Why're you bringing that thing?" Bear inquired, referring to the smashed beetle blade. The greenie must've been fast because it was hard to get a hold of one, let alone destroy it.

"I don't know. I have an instinct that this thing came to me for a reason so I destroyed it."

"That escalated quickly, greenie." The boy with the silver eye commented.

"What's that?" Teddy queried, referring to the slip of paper in the smashed beetle blade. Chen quickly got the slip and saw a letter and a number.

**_'R5'._**

"It says R then 5. What's that supposed to mean?" One of the boys peeked over Chen's shoulder, getting too close for her liking.

"That must be a clue." Both Bear and Mark replied simultaneously. They looked at each other and to Teddy waiting for what he'd think.

"Then there must be other letters and numbers. R5 is a part of a code. And the Creators are sending a message. They want us to decode it."

* * *

><p>Ello, James, and Nicole were currently at the Map Room.<p>

"Where zee shuck is scarface? He should be in here right about now." Nicole paced the room.

"Why do we need him now?" Ello asked.

"Slinthead says he knows something." Nicole answered.

"Or he's lying. That shank can pull off a good lie easily." James retorted.

"How would you know? Have you tried asking him to lie for you?" Ello narrowed her eyes at him.

"I may have," James smiled sheepishly.

Ello shrugged it off.

"Looking for me?" Leo sauntered over the Map Room with a slip of paper.

"What took you so long, shank?" Ello finally got used to Glader slang.

"I was talking to the greenie."

"Did she say anything?" James inquired.

"She found some sort of code in a beetle blade." Nicole's eyes went wide.

"Why're you so shocked, Niks?"

"Slim it. How did she get a hold of one?"

"I don't know. She says instinct. I say klunk." Leo replied.

"So what's the code?" Ello got back to the code.

"Teddy says it is part of a bigger code. But to answer your question, it's R5." Leo explained.

"What do you think it does?" Nicole questioned.

"I say it's our ticket out of this klunk-hole." James theorised.

"I'm crazy for agreeing with the shank, but it just might be." Ello added.

"Right now, let's just map out yesterday's. Maybe there's a clue hidden in the maze patterns." Leo sat on the empty stool and began scribbling what he remembered from yesterday's running session.

* * *

><p><em>4 years ago…<em>

"_Anna. Anna. It's me. Chuck. Are they going to send you away? Because they said they'll separate us."_

"_No. Of course not, Chuckie. We'll be together." Anna lied. _

"_If they do, I want to say─"_

"_Shhh. Don't worry, Chuckie," She assured. "they can never take you away from me." Anna hugged the pudgy young boy._

"_I love you, sis." The hug ended there._

"_I love you too." A man and woman came and took one child._

"_Anna!" Chuck screamed, tears streamed down his face._

"_Chuck! No! Let me go!" Anna fought the man's grip on her waist and struggled to get a hold of Chuck._

"_Anna! Don't let them take me!" Chuck yelled._

"_Chuck." Anna cried as the man dragged her, she had no chance against him. He was big and strong and Anna was small. So she just hung limp._

_**I will take you back. I promise.**_

* * *

><p><em>Em found herself on the same white and chrome room again. <em>

_The same boy in her last memory had looked in the window to see her. He waved. Em didn't. She stood up and walked towards the farthest corner from the window and sat down, back facing the boy._

_The boy had exhaled on the glass and swiped his finger around to form some words and left._

_Em saw his shadow disappear and so she looked behind to see the words he had written._

_**I'm sorry, Em. I hope you'll forgive me.**_

* * *

><p>Anna and Em found themselves looking at each other, they were in the Homestead sitting on their cots, since Em was vacant and Anna didn't get a job amidst the chaos going on. Em was reading a book and Anna was fiddling with her heart charm.<p>

"Did you─" Anna got cut off.

"Yes, I did! We're getting our memories back!" Em yelled happily. Normally, she wasn't this happy but today was an exception. Anna didn't mind getting cut off and smiled all the same. She can finally find her brother now that she knew his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So uh... Here it is!<strong>

**Replies:**

_**softball007: **Thank you, I hope you'll like the reunion as much as I'll enjoy writing it!_

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Thank you. As for what the greenie's going to say, the answer is already in this chapter. :)_

_**StarRunner1: **Thank you. I do admit, the chapter was slow and I disliked how I started it. As for them finding out the way out, they are, with the help of your character. _

_**Mazerunnerlover2002: **Well, I hope you didn't wait much, here it is! As for your crying, that part I've written in the previous chapter made me a little sad as well._

_**May a Chance: **Not really though. Gale is too adorable to be a murder machine!_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTICE: Since school is back tomorrow, I'm not going to be updating as frequently over the last two weeks. I'll probably manage to put up a chapter during Saturdays or Sundays, so I'm sorry if I'll leave you this cliffhanger of sorts.<strong>

**As for the people who've read Dolls, there may be an update tomorrow, if I'm lucky, a.k.a. my teachers will not pester me with homework.**

**Thank for the 1,500+ views. I'd like to also thank all the people who've supported this story! You're all awesome! :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: So, first of all, I'm very sorry I wasn't able to update last night, I slept early so I could start this chapter early. If I updated last night, It would not be as good as this one. Also, shout-out to The real world is scary, I'm really sorry about not putting a spoiler warning on the 10th chapter. Really. So so so sorry on that one.**

**Disclaimer's on the first chapter. **

**Aside from that, I recommend reading _The real world is scary's _**_The group before A_**_, and AsgardianGrizzly's _**_The Other Glade_**_. _These two have been so good to me for helping me with this story, along with all the readers of this story. Thank you all so much for your support!**

* * *

><p><em>Margie was standing, she could feel it. In her vision-like dream, she could see a hallway, white and chrome. She was escorted by a woman. She couldn't hear anything she said. It was all garbled up, nonsense. She was transported in front of a classroom setting room. It had a couple of people her age or some even a bit older.<em>

_"Ah, Miss," the woman looked at her records, and found the name. "Fuller. Come in. Sit beside Miss Frank, over there," The woman pointed to a kind-looking girl with auburn hair. She smiled kindly and beckoned Margie to come over and sit._

_"Now that we're settled─" Margie's escort had whispered something to the woman before she could finish talking._

_"Oh, of course. Come along, students. We'll be working with the boys today." The teacher had gotten her record and told the students to form two neat lines. The Frank girl introduced herself to Margie._

_"Hello. My name is Anna. What's yours?" Margie noticed the girl never seemed to stop smiling._

_"They call me Margaret but it is Margie." Anna nodded._

_"Before we go, girls, please take a lab coat. I'm sure the boys have already gotten to the laboratory. We don't want to waste much time." The teacher announced. The escort had already left just a few minutes ago._

* * *

><p>Margie woke up. She had a shuckin' class. It was definitely a school. The teachers were all scientists. <strong><em>WICKED.<em>** That name was familiar to Margie. As much as she was familiar with this Newt person. And she knew Anna from before as well.

There wasn't much to do as of now. She and Rose were still on extremely klunk-y terms and she doubted the slinthead would allow her inside her kitchen. Margie didn't mind anyway, Rose was too controlling for her own good. Good thing she got away from that girl just in time before it got too much.

Nath was almost as if avoiding her. He never greeted her anymore. Margie knew that something was wrong, very shuckin' wrong with the shank. He had apologised about what he did and she forgave him. Was he still guilty? Or was he afraid he might lash out on her? She really didn't know klunk. She sighed. She was so tired of all this drama. In fact she was tired of this maze keeping her prisoner. It was a shuckin' full-of-klunk life.

Margie felt her neck wound sting a bit. She gasped. The pain was getting stronger.

"Help!" She yelled. She felt her neck dripping blood. Looking at the tiny mirror in the Homestead, she saw her wound form out a letter and a number.

'**L1.' **What the shuck was that supposed to mean?

"Nath! Are you there?" Nath didn't answer.

"Gale! Bear! Anyone!?" Margie yelled. The pain was too much to bear now, the blood seeped out like a soft waterfall. Using her strength may force blood out even more so she got her pillowcase and pressed it on her neck.

Someone came to her rescue, Nath.

"Margie─" "What the shuck is going on?" Nath looked at her bleeding neck, the blood seeping out of the thin sheet of cloth that is her pillowcase. Nath scrambled to get some gauze and disinfectant.

Margie was pale with fear. She was losing too much blood. Her vision began to blur and black spots danced in it. She felt dizzy and cold sweat was on her arms and face.

Nath removed the blood-soaked pillowcase and began applying disinfectant right after washing the wound with water and soap. The bleeding had stopped a bit, but it wasn't enough. Nath had taken a medical needle and some thread and stitched it, seeing a letter and number form as he stitched. L1. Margie hissed but didn't complain. Nath finished stitching the wound and told Margie to rest. He looked very confused.

Nath wrapped her wound with a thick layer of gauze and taped it securely. He told her to get some sleep and he'll tell Teddy what just happened.

* * *

><p>Nath sprinted to the mapping room where a couple Runners, if not all were discussing a code of sorts.<p>

"So there's R5,─" Leo got cut off.

"There's L1." Nath got inside, shocking the Runners.

"What'd you know?" James snapped.

"Slim it. It's hard to explain but it's from Margie, shank. I doubt that she'd lie."

"What do you mean?" Nicole looked curious.

"Her wound, the one I klunkin' made, formed it. I don't know how but I just heard her yelling for help while I was with Rose in the kitchens." Nath explained.

Lilli got inside the Mapping room as well, her face pale with distraught.

"What is it, Lilli?" Ello asked concernedly.

"I figured it out. What my bracelet means." Lilli breathed.

"So, what is it?" Leo inquired.

"It's not only 24-16 but also 416-2 then L then N after each code." James raised his right brow. Teddy kept quite all this time and now spoke up.

"24-16 is 8, right? It must be the 8th letter. But we've only had singular numbers. So 414 is not an option." Teddy could feel the gears on his head processing everything.

"It's 9." Ello answered, not missing a beat. How did she even think of that answer?

"So it's H9?" Nicole queried.

"Write that down, scarface." James ordered. Leo quickly wrote the three codes. R5, L1, and H9.

"This is definitely our ticket out of this klunk-hole. But the problem is, where the shuck exit is." Lilli concluded.

* * *

><p>There was a couple things that Em and Anna had in common. They had some bits and pieces of their memories returned to them. It was one of those spontaneous moments that could form a long-lasting friendship.<p>

By dinnertime, the greenie from the maze had joined them, surprisingly not as hostile as the first time she got here. She became quite close with some Gladers, but Em noticed the greenie was as distant as she. The greenie would laugh along with some jokes but she did it all for show. Almost as if─

_The Changing is doing this to you, shank._ She thought.

"Hey, heard about the klunk that happened this break time?" Flo broke the ice between them.

"What? You know I don't like shuckin' rumours."

"Gale tried to kill Rose." Flo lowered her voice to a whisper.

Gale seemed to hear this and rebutted.

"If you want the truth, ask Teddy." Flo's head snapped to Gale's direction.

"It's not that, Gale. I just wanted to know what Em thought of it. I'm in no way accusing you. It is a rumour after all." Gale smiled, a rare occurrence. Bear arrived in the same table and sat with them along with Leo and Mark.

"You girls, talking about me?" Leo smirked.

"Ha. You wish, klunk-face!" Flo stuck out her tongue. Em laughed a bit and so did Gale.

_It was a good day in the Glade today._

Anna had joined them as well, eating her heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't my best ending, but I felt like it should end there. But I hope this chapter was alright. Please tell me what you think! <strong>

**Replies:**

_**softball007: **Does this answer your question? :)_

_**Wafflelover06: **I missed you! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Mazerunnerlover2002: **Well, at least you wear what you want to school :(. I have to deal with an annoying skirt and button up uniform. It's itchy as well. And also, thank you!_

_**May a Chance: **Hey, don't be disappointed. Bear's also cute too. :)_

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Well, here you go! a new update! :)_

_**StarRunner1: **Then, here's another bit of Anna and Margie's pre-maze days, but together this time. I hope you like it! As for the sequel, I'm planning one but I don't think I've got enough time until late March, when my school year ends. We start pretty early here, about early June, so watch out for that! _

**To the others who've faved, followed, and viewed, thank you so much! We've reached 1,600+ views! Please don't hesitate to suggest things you'd like your character to do. I'd prefer that the suggestions will be PM'ed to not spoil other readers.**

**Reviews are always loved and appreciated! Also, I'll be updating on Saturdays/Sundays at evenings in my time zone. IDK what time it is there in your place but mine's (UTC:+8:00).**


	15. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys. This is a longer chapter than the last involving flashbacks and a new something! I hope you'll all like it. Footnotes will be translated on the bottom AN. Sorry if they are crappy, I'm not a native of the place, nor have I learned the language. I only used Google Translate so if you think it's not accurate, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer? First chapter, please! :)**

* * *

><p>The Glade woke to a blood-curdling scream that morning.<p>

People scrambled to their feet to see who was making the noise. It was the person they had never expected. _Nicole._ Others stayed away, knowing Nicole had a bit of a temper except for two, Margie and Em.

Margie stumbled a bit but got to Nicole's cot, waking the girl up immediately. Em came to her aid, not bothering to argue.

"Is she alright?" Nicole took a deep breath, still shaking.

"I think it's time I come clean." Nicole breathed out, finally calming down after a few minutes of shaking.

"Of what, shank?" Margie inquired.

"I never told you I remember things, did I?" Margie and Em looked at each other and turned to Nicole.

"No, ya never did." Margie replied.

"I…. could… remember…. everything zat happened zat day… in detail," She sighed.

"Well, erm, shuck this." Em looked uncomfortable.

"Explain, but take your time," Margie added.

* * *

><p><em>"Nicole! Get out of the house now! Get your brother." Her mother yelled, or who she presumed was her mother.<em>

_"Frère! Let's go!" Nicole ordered. **[1]**_

_Her brother rushed down the stairs, carrying a small backpack._

_Her mother hugged both of them briefly and one last hug with both of them meant they had to go._

_"Rappelez-vous, mère vous aime toujours à la fois!" Her mother waved them goodbye as several men and women in white lab coats got them to the white vehicle bearing the letters WCKD. **[2]**_

_Nicole and her brother got inside the van with their mother looking at them._

_Their mother shouted her last words as Cranks swarmed her from behind._

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous reverrons bientôt, restez en __sécurité __mes enfants" She cried out. **[3]**_

* * *

><p>"She told me we'd see her again. Shuckin' liar." Nicole kept herself from tearing up and failing miserably.<p>

"Is everything alright?" Teddy entered the Homestead, looking worn out.

"Yeah, outta here, shank." Nicole wiped the tear streaks on her face with her right hand.

"C'mon, Nicole, you can tell me." He assured.

"I just remembered something shuckin' horrible, zat's all." She replied, her tone raising in finality, telling Teddy not to press.

"Alright," Teddy got the message. "But if you need something, feel free to tell me." Teddy excused himself.

"I've got to go get breakfast. I've got shuckin' runs to do." Nicole stood up from her cot and left the Homestead.

"That was odd." Em commented after silence fell on her and Margie.

"Tell me 'bout it." Margie sighed.

"Say, do you remember things too? Even if you weren't klunkin' stung?" Em replied.

"Yeah, I do, why?" Margie looked at her curiously then looked at her lap, gathering her thoughts.

"Can you tell me?"

"Why not?" Margie sighed.

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon! Catch me if ya can, Newt!" Young Margie ran around the hallways, with a young boy tailing after her.<em>

_"Margaret! No running in the hallway!" A stern old woman scolded._

_Margie halted, Newt following right after._

_"Sorry Miss Kane. I didn't mean to─" Margie was cut off by the matronly woman dragging her away from Newt._

_"You're hurting me!" She protested._

_"Oh, dearie, this isn't as painful as the feeling to be separated from your little friend!" The woman spat, and dragged Margie away._

_"Let go of her!" Newt yelled._

_"Go away, boy!" The woman barked._

_Newt attempted to run after Margie and the woman but the woman had been quick. She had quickly turned several hallways, losing him in the process._

_Margie could feel a bruise forming on her left wrist, the one the woman had been holding while getting her to the room she was sharing with 5 other girls._

_"You're not allowed to go out without your permission, even with the girls, understood?" Margie nodded sadly._

_The matronly woman left, slamming the door._

_"Are you alright?" One of the girls asked. It was Sonya, a sort-of-friend to her._

_"Yeah. But ma wrist hurts pretty badly." Margie hissed as the pain increased._

_"C'mon, we'll help you fix it up." Sonya and another girl, Rachel had come with a first aid kit and began working on her wrist and fixing it._

_"Thank ya." Margie stated after the awkward silence._

_"Miss Kane shouldn't have done it." Sonya looked angry._

_"She's getting on my nerves too. She's such a bitter old hag." Rachel spat._

_"But your wrist is fine now," Rachel added. "Just let it heal a bit."_

* * *

><p>"You remember a lot, don't you, shank?" Em commented.<p>

"Yeah, pretty much." Margie replied.

"C'mon, let's get some food." Em stood up, Margie following her to the mess hall.

* * *

><p>Nicole made her rounds with two other slintheads, Leo and James. Ello was with James and Leo with her, they had went out together that morning in the same gate and got to their sectors.<p>

Nicole skidded to a path she never stumbled upon before. It looked menacing and creepy but curiosity filled her brain. She needed to know what was in there. Leo bumped into her as she stopped to stare at the huge hallway they never got to explore or even see.

"What the actual shuckin' klunk is this?" Leo wondered.

"I've no idea." Nicole replied. Then they heard a clanking sound. Then more. Grievers were coming.

"Keep quiet." Nicole hissed.

"Will do, shank." Leo kept his mouth shut and the two hid within a nook in the hallway. About four Grievers crawled their way across, not paying attention to the nook that housed Nicole and Leo.

As soon as the four Grievers crawled across and Nicole was sure they were out of earshot, she poked her head outside of the nook and saw a huge circular door open up in a twist. The Grievers got inside and Nicole saw a red light flash through the door. Something was off about that door, aside from the fact it housed Grievers.

* * *

><p>James ran past a hallway he had never seen before. Ello had called him out to return and investigate. <em>He never missed a pathway, so why did he miss this one?<em>

The hallway stretched on into darkness, casting intimidating shadows. They walked inside, seeing several Grievers get inside a circular door. James found themselves a hiding area and grabbed Ello by the waist after he saw one more come into view.

"You should've called me." Ello spoke.

"To draw more attention to ourselves, Ello? Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, but you should've just─"

"Shhh. Grievers." That made Ello quiet. Several of them were crawling away as far as Ello could strain her eyes to see. The darkness of the hallway had played with her vision, not letting her see what was in there.

Right after the circular door made an opening sound, James peeked out his own head, realising they were out of earshot. He saw a flash of red light push through the Grievers' shadows, creating a blood-like vision.

"Pssst!" Someone had called. Ello snapped her head towards the direction of the voice, seeing Nicole and Leo.

"James, Nicole and Leo are here." Ello whispered.

"C'mon," Ello grabbed his arm, dragging him to where the two were, when the Grievers got inside the circular door, that is.

As soon as they got to the other pair, Leo commented, "Just like the one we came across, holy shuck."

"Wait, what?" James looked confused.

"I know. There are two places where Grievers go to. And we found them after a year or so. Gosh, aren't we bunch of blind slintheads." Nicole face-palmed.

"Guys! Look!" Ello pointed to one of the walls. 'N'.

"There's 7, right across!" Leo replied.

"**N7**!" James and Nicole concluded simultaneously.

_**R5, L1, H9 and now, N7, what did these codes all mean?**_

* * *

><p>Getting back to the Glade was tiring, but worth it. The four Runners announced what went on and told them of a possible exit route. Others felt happy, others felt confused. Where they actually going to have a chance at life outside of this prison?<p>

In the mess hall, Rose had served dinner, with Nath's help and a couple younger Gladers had taken it upon themselves to help out too. Rose wasn't too happy about this but let them do it anyway.

As they ate dinner, the greenie, Chen sat beside a couple of the Runners inquiring about today's rounds.

"I've been given the tour, so how are the rounds for today?" Chen queried, taking a bite out of Rose's steak.

"It's good. Chen, right?" Ello replied. Chen nodded. "We saw a lot of interesting things there. I think you know now, we told everyone, right?" Ello looked at the Runners for agreement.

"Yeah. If you're curious about the klunkin' new code, it's N7." Leo chewed his steak while talking.

"Ugh! Don't talk when your mouth is full!" Nicole snapped.

"C'mon, Niks, don't be so stuck up. Live a little." James smirked, causally slicing out a portion of his share.

"Slim it, slinthead." Nicole replied.

Chen looked at the girl, she had a short temper, for sure. But all she was concerned of at the moment was what the codes meant, and what they were for.

* * *

><p>That night, Ello had a strange dream.<p>

In the dream, she saw herself younger, happier, it seemed.

She saw several familiar people. There was James, Nicole, Teddy, Chen, and, Nath. She heard laughing, genuine and true. It was pure happiness, the sound.

Then it shifted. She was swinging on a swing, happiness written on her face. She had a family. In the haze, it wasn't the richest, but she made most of it. She had siblings she loved. Her mother loved singing, she sang in a strange language, but it was melodic and good to hear. She couldn't understand any of it but she felt relaxed anyway.

It changed again, now, she was alone, looking through a window, seeing people looking miserable, their faces were unfamiliar to her but she felt a pang of pity.

_The Flare. The Flare. The Flare._ Voices muttered over and over again. It meant trouble, as far as Ello could sense. Whatever it was, it was lethal.

There was a great fire of sorts. Many people died. Ello heard voices. Then it changed, for the last time. People in white lab coats took her brother and sister away, separately, as they did with her. Screams, cries, and yells of protest filled her ears. Then she woke up.

She remembered something. Something that might've had something to do with this whole maze thing. And she knew just who to tell first.

_Teddy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't able to add in the younger ones, but they'll be on the next chapter. This focuses more on the rounds in the Maze. You can see I added in Sonya and Rachel, I hope I did them justice! I changed up the Griever hole thing as well. Instead of only one, I have two.<strong>

**Footnotes:**

**[1] Brother! **

**[2] Remember, mother always loves you both!**

**[3] Don't worry, we'll see each other soon. Stay safe my children!**

**Replies: **

_**Anonymous: **Thank you. Are you new to SYOC (Submit-Your-Original Character) stories? If so, welcome to the club! If you're interested in reading more stories like mine, (with different characters of course!) then check out Datgirl45's community entitled "-INSERT OC HERE-". It has stories like these that may interest you. Yes, many have told me the introduction was rushed but they haven't said anything about the emotions. Thank you for telling me that! _

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Thank you so much! And as for the uniforms, yes, yes we do. (Phineas and Ferb reference!) I hope you like this chapter!_

_**softball007: **Here it is! The longest memory out of the bunch! And for the codes? You'll have to wait and see! :)_

_**Mazerunnerlover2002: **This is the soonest I could update. School was bothering me with homework for the whole week (I couldn't get into the mood of writing). I hope that the length is enough though. :)_

**I'd like also to thank everyone for 1,800+ views! I couldn't have done this without all your support. Thanks for the follows and the faves too!**

**Reviews in any form (ideas/criticisms/suggestions) are appreciated. (::)**

_One more thing: (You're probably annoyed by now)_

_My friend IRL has a story in here entitled: Intruder in the Palace (her username's: crankymindset). It's a Newt/OC fanfiction but different from the rest. It isn't the girl-meets-maze plot. So if you're interested, look her up and her story should pop out. _


	16. Chapter 14

Running to the Keepers' quarters that morning, Ello was adamant to tell Teddy of her dream.

Knocking, she didn't get an answer right away. She could hear mumbling on the other side and to hear well; she leaned on the door, her left ear receiving just enough pressure for it not to be painful.

The monologue Teddy had with himself was filled with hissing, whispering, and more. Fragments, phrases, he uttered them all.

"Dakota!" He muttered, almost furiously. Who was she?

"No! Don't!" He hissed.

"Please!" He pleaded.

Ello was so keen on eavesdropping she hadn't noticed Rose bringing in a tray, presumably meant for James who caught some sort of fever-ish disease. It wasn't like the venom from the Grievers. It was more controllable and it didn't make him look sickly green all over.

"The shuck are you doing?" Rose avoided Ello as the latter turned her head to Rose, in case the food would spill as that happened.

"Teddy's dreaming." Ello replied vaguely.

"Tell me all the details later. I gotta get this to the sick slinthead." Rose retorted. Ello nodded in agreement as Rose went to James' room.

Ello only had the realisation dawned on her as Teddy stood on his doorway, sleepiness evident on his face, clearly wondering of what she was doing here.

"You had a dream too?" Ello wondered.

Teddy sighed.

"I did. What do you wanna know, shank?"

* * *

><p>Mark, Bear, Leo, and several others like Flo, Em, Anna, Gale were all in the Deadheads. Leo had told them all of all the current codes.<p>

**R5**, **L1**, **H9**, and **N7**.

"What if the numbers are the order of the letters?" Mark speculated.

"Wouldn't that be **LRNH**, then?" Flo looked confused.

"Yeah. As far as I know, I think we only have 5 more codes to find." Em concluded.

"So, we got R5 from a Beetle Blade. L1 from Margie's wound. H9 from Lilli, then N7 from the Maze." Leo explained.

"Do you think there's a pattern?" Gale inquired.

"I think so," Anna breathed out, as if collecting her thoughts. "We got one from the creators. A consecutive two from two people. Another from the Creators. I'm guessing the next two will be from ourselves." She finished.

"Shuck. I never thought of that." Bear said something after quite a while.

"I realised just now. So we're kinda even. Sort of." Anna mumbled.

"Well, if the klunkin' code is coming from us, the next two, I mean," Flo began, kind of shy.

"We can shuckin' find it!" Mark concluded.

"Now, we have today's agenda. Everyone's dismissed." Leo smirked.

All of them shared a laugh and proceeded to begin looking for things that might help them find the next two codes.

* * *

><p>"You alright, shank?" Mei looked at Nath questioningly. They were together, fixing some patches in the Homestead. Multi-tasking was important these days.<p>

"Yeah. I'm fine, klunk-head." He mumbled, not really meaning it. Mei wouldn't stand for it.

"You know you can tell me. Remember that, slinthead." Mei sternly remarked, almost like a mother, even though they both knew that Nath was clearly older.

"Alright. I feel shuckin' bad." He confessed.

"It's not your fault. How many times do I have to tell you?" Mei wanted to pull out her own hair. Nath felt guilty way too much.

"I don't think even the countless times you've told me it wasn't isn't going to make me think otherwise."

"I know a pile of klunk when I see one. Your excuse is pathetic." Mei bluntly put it.

"Stop being sorry for yourself." Mei added.

Nath held his hands up in surrender.

"Shuck. Fine. I'm talking to Margie."

"She forgave you a long time ago, shank. The least you could do is greet her in the morning or something." Mei grumbled, clearly frustrated Nath didn't get it.

"You're going to lose a friend if you keep acting like that, Nath. I'm going to help you with this. Alright?"

Nath nodded grudgingly.

"Just promise me you'll let me help you." Mei's eyes snapped.

"Why?" Mei looked at him pointedly.

"I know that you're not yourself, Mei. Stop acting like you aren't klunkin' scared. You tell me to tell you anything and now, I'm returning the favour." Mei smiled a little, grateful for her friend's support. She wrapped him in an embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered, releasing herself from the hug.

* * *

><p>"That's shuckin' crazy." Teddy commented as Ello explained her dream.<p>

Rose sat on Teddy's cot, interrupting the two.

"Hey, Rose." Ello greeted.

"Like I said earlier. Tell me at the kitchens. Got it?" She smiled, stood up, and left.

"What was that all about?" Teddy asked curiously.

"You don't want to know."

As Rose left, someone arrived.

"Ted, the shuck are Leo and his bandwagon doing?" James arrived, his hair dishevelled and he was panting a little. He seemed a little better based on the fact that he was up and running.

"What do you mean?" Ello asked in return.

"They're looking for the parts of the code." James explained.

"And how did they do that, exactly?" Teddy stood up. Ello followed suit.

"They figured out the pattern of the shuck codes. I've heard them say that the next two are from us."

"I don't shuckin' understand." Ello blinked, a little confused at the notion.

"Me neither."

"They're getting everything that came with us in the Box to somehow get the codes from there. I'd say it's a pile of klunk but they're way too convinced for me to think that way." James added.

"Right. Let's get out of here. I think a klunkin' Gathering is in order. Aye?"

"Aye?" Ello and James replied questioningly.

James sighed. "Another word for 'yeah' slintheads."

They went out of the Keepers building to see a chaotic sight before them.

* * *

><p>A box of stuff was placed on the grassy field of the Glade. The younger girls and boys were organising whatever was inside it. They were muttering and whispering amongst themselves.<p>

"What is going on?" Rose got outside the kitchens to see all the younger ones collecting things form almost anywhere. The Homestead, The Keepers' rooms, The Mapping Room, Kitchens, The Pens, The Builders' hut, and other buildings were explored and were collected of things.

"Gathering!" Teddy yelled in a commanding manner, silence passed through the Gladers like a wave.

"Can we have it here?" Chen suggested.

"Why not. It's not like they'll─" They heard a scream.

Out of the Deadheads, rushed Anna. She seemed to clutch her hand and all of them saw red come out. Blood.

"Anna! What the shuck happened?" Lilli and Flo immediately approached her, concern etched on both their faces.

"Beetle blade─ argh!" Anna tore off a piece of her shirt to keep the blood from dripping too much.

"Let's get you to the med-jacks." Lilli replied worriedly.

They got there, Nath immediately springing into action only to discover…

"Shuck. I can't believe this." He muttered. The two girls heard him anyway.

"What?" Flo queried.

"Believe what?" Lilli rephrased.

"Her left index finger was torn off." Lilli felt queasy at the thought. Flo paled. Nath began cleaning the wound and doing all the necessary things before securing it with gauze and strong medical tape.

* * *

><p>Margie helped the others look through the things they had collected. When they mentioned the objects could possibly help them crack the code, Margie hurriedly helped them. If the code is the way out, then she needed it fast. To see Newt. To see if she can get all her memories back.<p>

"Guys! I found it!" Mark exclaimed, raising a flower clip.

"Did you get that from my room?" Mei looked deathly calm.

"We did. And we got out our stuff as well." Leo replied calmly, getting the clip from Mark.

"Why did you need it?" Mei glared at the box.

"The codes can be found anywhere. It could be here, within our junk or in the Maze, or even in a wound! Just look at Margie." Leo shrugged.

"Still, it didn't give you the right to get stuff from us." Mei protested.

"It is, especially if the code can get us the hell out of this klunk-hole." Bear added helpfully.

"It has some sort of question inscription behind the flower." Leo squinted, examining the underside with his good silver eye.

"I was the town's best weaver. Pushed aside by a woman who thought she was better. She was a goddess. She had a skill not as good as my prowess. Bitter as ever, she cursed me. So everyone could see. I became second best after a test. Who am I?" Leo read aloud.

"I remember that myth! It was Arachne and Athena! They had a weaving contest, I think." Ello paused then sighed before continuing.

"Arachne is the answer to the question. Athena was her rival. When Athena got into the town, she bested Arachne as the best weaver. Arachne insulted Athena, and turned her into a spider." Ello explained.

"What does this have to do with the code?" James inquired.

"I'm going ta have ta assume dat it's A2." Margie answered.

"Or that both of them have two A's in their names?" Ello replied a bit confusedly.

"Wait! Arachne was second best ta Athena. So it's really A2!" Margie exclaimed.

"I think that's it." Rose got there, right after returning to the kitchens an hour ago. She managed to prepare some food for all of them.

"A2 it is." Teddy concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll be very busy this weekend so I'm updating this as early as I can! There is a little PJO reference. Review if you spotted it! :)<strong>

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Thank you! I had to add it in because Nicole is kind of secretive so I'm allowing her a moment of weakness! I'm pretty motivated to update my two stories so that kinda happens!_

_**Runnow11: **Hello! You can PM me or review your suggestion on which on you'd like Ello to be with. I'm kind of indecisive at times, you see, so I need your input on this! :)_

_**StarRunner1: **Thank you! As for the two Griever holes, I made it that way to make it different from the other mazes. For the code, I don't know how to put it, but I'll give you a clue. It's kind of in the middle. The final result is kind of obvious but they really need to look for the codes. In the future chapters one of them would probably exclaim something along the lines of: "What the shuckin' hell made them think of this code!?" _

_**softball007: **Margie isn't around until the last bit, but like I promised on the previous chapter, I'll be focusing on the younger ones on this chapter. Don't worry, Margie has a bigger role in the code hunting in the future! :)_


	17. Chapter 15

**AN: I usually update on early Saturday but circumstances such as numerous projects hadn't allowed me. Did that sound fancy? Kidding. Hope you like this chapter, despite its shortness! **

**Disclaimer: First chapter.**

* * *

><p>Today was a victorious day. More parts of the code had been exposed so Teddy called in for a celebration. A bonfire, he announced.<p>

The Builders and several others chopped some wood to start the fire. Rose and her merry band of Cooks began cooking food that was usually more meticulous.

Others were staying in the Mapping Room. The truth is, Teddy made the bonfire a distraction as the others tried to decode and possibly find more parts of the code. Leo, Nicole, James, Ello, and Teddy were at the Mapping Room while the rest did all their tasks for the bonfire.

Other older ones knew that the whole thing was a motive-driven scheme. Not that they complained. Give the younger ones what they want, they never deserved to be here in the first place, nor the older ones.

As Nicole and Leo laid out the maps, yesterday's sectors and others more, others were merely observing, waiting for some sort of answer or comment that they could say. There wasn't much to say but James stood up and tried to do a couple things. Then he had an idea.

James took out the stack of the first sector. He put the oldest one down first, then put the second one beside it, and so on. He ran out of paper, but he formed an almost symmetric maze.

And in that maze formed the letter 'D'. Was this part of the code? They all looked at it in confusion.

"What the shuck is that supposed to mean?" James shook his head in disappointment.

"No, I think I know what this is." Nicole looked at it pointedly.

"Me too." Ello nodded. The two boys looked at them, as if that would evoke the answer out of them.

"Shanks, look at this." Leo sounded awed, which was actually rare. He was arranging sector 2.

They all turned to Leo's maze.

And it had one letter on it.

'A'.

"What do you think these letters mean? Do you know, Ellie?" James smirked.

"Ugh. Slim it." Ello countered.

"I'm hurt, Ellie!" James put a hand over his heart, feigning mock-hurt.

Nicole raised one eyebrow.

Teddy told everyone to slim it, and he showed then what he managed to make with the sector 3 maps.

It said, 'E'.

"What's all these?" Margie barged in, putting a tray of food in the empty part of the table.

"Wait, there's another!" Ello exclaimed.

"It says 'D', again." James added.

"The letter from sector 5 is 'A', again."

"Again?" James joked.

"Slim it! You don't have to be such a slinthead!" Nicole scolded.

"C'mon. Take a joke sometimes." Leo laughed uneasily.

"There's no time for jokes, shank." Nicole replied quickly.

"There's an 'L' from sector 6." Ello interrupted.

"U on sector 7." Teddy added.

"I never thought you'd like her, Ted." James smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Really funny, James, appreciate the wit, really." Teddy retorted dryly.

"You know I'm a smart one." James laughed.

"The 8th sector formed 'S'." Nicole announced.

"How about ya put it in order?" Margie suggested.

"Should we start from D or S?" Ello queried.

"Backwards." Leo answered.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil, Leo asked them one by one the letters they've found and from what sector it was.

With the backwards pattern, he managed to form the word **SULADEAD**.

"What's **SULADEAD**?" Margie questioned. Then it hit her.

"Reverse it!" She commanded, almost panicked.

Leo quickly scribbled the backward version and came up with the word **DAEDALUS**.

And somehow, it managed to make more sense than he thought.

"Who's he, shank?" Margie asked.

_Who was he?_

* * *

><p>Night-time was bonfire time. Lilli sang some songs. It was weird to remember the world without the people you knew. Others began singing along as well, some just humming because they didn't know the words to it.<p>

It was still fun. Despite Anna's stolen finger, Margie's wounds, and the pain of others. It was still enjoyable. The warm fire and the cool evening breeze was a surprisingly good combination. Everyone had set up their cots by the fire, soaking up the warmth.

Others had already slept, mostly the younger ones. Several others like Chen, Rose, Margie, Teddy, James, Lilli, Mei, and Nicole were still awake talking about things that were pointless. Unrecovered memories, excuses, and other things. The maze gates had closed that night so they were completely safe form Grievers.

The fire slowly died out, giving way to a cooler breeze. Not that they minded.

When everyone was asleep, Lilli hummed herself a tune, drifting off into her sleep.

* * *

><p>By morning, everyone was up and working. They moved their cots back to the Homestead and began doing their first wave of activities. Everyone knew about the code and hoped that they could leave this place sooner.<p>

The Runners started their rounds. The Builders, instead of building new things for the Glade opted to make same weapons. Runners had their own but the others in the Glade currently had none and needed one just in case. The Med-jacks have been preparing for emergency packages that contained basic things to heal wounds.

They knew what was coming. They were close to escaping, and everyone knew it.

* * *

><p><em>"Subject C1, the Martyr, Theodore Roosevelt."<em>

_"Subject C2, the Healer, King Narai."_

_"Subject C3, the Rock, Nicole King."_

_"Subject C4, the Ocean, Margaret Fuller."_

_"Subject C5, the Bridge, James Maxwell."_

_"Subject C6, the Wall, Rosealind Franklin."_

_"Subject C7, the Thinker, Leonardo Da Vinci."_

_"Subject C8, the Acceptor, Mark Twain."_

_"Subject C9, the Mirror, Jiamei Huang."_

_"Subject C10, the Brain, Amelia Earhart."_

_"Subject C11, the Light, Robert Frost."_

_"Subject C12, the Shadow, Florence Nightingale (Gale.)."_

_"Subject C13, the Rope, Lillian Gilbreth."_

_"Subject C14, the Dreamer, Florence Nightingale (Flo.)."_

_"Subject C15, the Lieutenant, Ellodine Paige."_

_"Subject C16, the Warrior, Chien-Shiung Wu."_

_"Are those all the subjects for Group C?" The scene cleared up into an office with chrome and white walls._

_"Yes, Chancellor." There was a woman seated in front of a desk and another woman standing in front of it._

_"Excellent. Is Subject C1 prepared for the Swipe process?"_

_The standing woman nodded._

_"And what of the others?" The Chancellor inquired._

_"More tests will be conducted. But the first ten will be sent in right after the Swiping. Subject C1 is currently undergoing observatory measures." The Chancellor nodded in understanding._

_"Alright. Bring me some more news to report the next time you come back here. I want to see how this group can prove to be our last resort due to the fact that our veteran groups have not made any progress yet. Understood?"_

_Once again, the woman nodded before leaving._

_"I know you're there, Miss King, and Mister Narai. Don't worry. Once you're in the maze, you won't remember anything." The Chancellor assured in a tone that was not even the slightest bit assuring._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the nicknames I made for your OCs. If anyone can guess the owner of the memory, you get virtual internet cookies! (::)(::)(::)<strong>

**Replies: **

_**AsgardianGrizzly: **Sorry for the wait but busy times call for no fanfic writing! :( But thanks for the support! :)_

_**softball007:** Thank you! I have no other words, I really appreciate your review! :)_

_**StarRunner1: **I'll let you in on a clue, there's less than 5 letters remaining. Their progress is slowed due to finding the word. And yes, poor Anna indeed! :( As for them beating the other groups, we'll see! :)_

_Thank you all for the 1,900+ views on this story!_


End file.
